The Shame Game II
by Tails360
Summary: Tails is on the line of life and death after the events of the previous installment. Now that many of his friends are seemingly fading from his life, he's faced with the ultimate decision: to live, or not to live.
1. Send Me Down An SOS

_**Hey everyone. Woo, I completed The Shame Game 1, and I know I said that I would be chilling from the Shame Game series for the summer. But, I know that saying that was a major mistake. Summer? Come on. What am I going to do all summer? Write. **_

_**Than again, I also have an idea of making another story, so I guess that this is just a preview. But, on the contraire, if I get many reviews to this, I'll guess people would like to read it, so I will write.**_

_**Blah, I just contradicted all that I just said. Jeez. Enough with this! Let's all just get on to that one thing we all love… Disclaimers.**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog, and all related characters are © Of Sega, Sonic Team, and all of their other rightful owners.**_

_**This story is © of me. If you see it anywhere else, it's stolen!**_

_**Skye the Hedgehog, and all related OC's in this story are also © of me. If you would like to use them, ask me permission. I would like my characters to be seen in other stories!**_

_**Anyway, please remember that this is just a fan fiction written by me. This means that I control how OOC a character could act, what made them be that way, etc. Please don't scold me for this; as you all probably do it too!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**111**

_Chapter 1: Send Me Down an SOS_

I stood silently gazing at the horizon among the ocean. The sun was going down. The last day of summer was almost over. I sighed. Going back to school wasn't something I was looking forward to.

I flicked the cigarette that was in my mouth to the ground, dousing it afterward. That was a habit that I got into during the summer. It seemed to always calm me down. I looked at my cell phone. 7:30. It was starting to get late.

I needed to get back to Sonic's house for diner, as much as I wanted to stay with the calming waves. I pulled away from my current position to start walking to my little boat. I created it just after summer started. Sure, it was only made of wood, and took a good amount of manual labor, (paddling at the water every ten seconds,) but it always got me to the little island I discovered.

The island was a nice little one just about a mile from the main land of Beverly Hills. It had a few coconut trees and a small waterfall with a little pond. There was even a little cave. I was thinking of moving out of Sonic's place and build a house of my own here once I graduated.

I reached the main land and tied my little boat to the dock. I took out my cell phone once again to check the time. 7:46. Only a few hours left of summer before the stupid school year starts. Just peachy.

I started walking through the park to get to the house faster. The kids who were there were smiling and having fun, playing with toys, riding bikes, fling kites, and everything else you would imagine a child doing. I used to be like that.

You see, a few months back, my life turned for the worse. The girl of my dreams, Amy Rose, dumped me for some total idiot. That sucked.

Than, two days later, my mother and father died in a train accident. That sucked even worse.

Now, I have no one to show my love and compassion to. I have no inspiration to do better in school like I once did. I have nothing. I distanced away from my group so much, that the only one who I really still talk with is Shadow. I don't even talk with Sonic, and I am living with him, for god's sake!

So, I guess you can call me the 'Emo Kid.' There's no better word to describe me. I walked into my house, which is technically not mine, to have diner. All that I was aware of, was that after the incidents that took place a short two months ago, my life would never be the same.

**111**

I woke up to that_ stupid_ noise beeping in my ears coming from the alarm clock right beside my ear. I groaned and threw it to the floor. I got out of bed after a lot of willpower, and threw on a black short sleeve shirt. I pulled up a pair of jeans and tied my shoes. Looking into my mirror in my room, I brushed my bangs over my right eye.

During the summer, I got a job in Guitar World, which was a store just down the road from the house. I got paid minimum wage, which was enough to last me. With that money, I already bought an acoustic guitar and some nice new clothes. I even had my eyebrow pierced. I was thinking of getting my lip done.

I hadn't seen Amy since July. We haven't been talking lately. All she ever does is hang out with Scourge.

Not that I objected to any of that, either. It's not like I really _wanted_ to see her. I just sometimes miss her.

I brushed my teeth and left the house, early as it was. I didn't care about what the people in this house thought of me.

I stopped by the cemetery before school. I stop by there every day. I always liked talking to my parents, even if they are now 450 billion miles away.

I stopped at my mom and dad's grave. They were right beside each other. But, there was something different about their graves today. There were fresh flowers on each of them.

I shrugged at that. Maybe it was just tourists that only wanted to show respect to the dead. I sat on my knees before my parents. I looked at their graves.

"Hey Mom, Dad," I started. My voice was deeper and more toneless nowadays. "I know you are far away, but I hope one day you can respond to these messages."

My voice was really quiet. Almost a mumble, even. "My life hasn't gotten any better since you left. I lost most of my friends, got into a few fights, and became a total rebel. What should I do? I mean, what I am doing feels right, but…" I paused, thinking of what to say. "My heart seems to be rejecting everything that I am doing. Please, send me down an Angel."

I sighed and got up. There was still a good hour before school started. Maybe I could sit on the bleachers near the school. I always liked that.

**111**

I was seated on the top most bleacher on the far left. I always sat there. I had a notebook with me. The name 'Miles' was written on the front. In the notebook were lyrics, poems, and sketches of different sorts. That was one of my favorite pass-times.

I looked at my arm, which was covered in wrist bands. I missed the good old days. The good old days when I had friends and a group to be with.

The bell wrung, signaling the start of a new school year. I sighed once again. Looks like some things never change.

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I know it is unbearably short, but it IS only the first chapter. Does everyone like the change in Tails?**_

_**Yes? Great.**_

_**No? Too bad.**_

_**Well, thank you for reading. I will start the Review Replies once I get some reviews. Thanks a lot!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	2. Smoking Hot

_**Holy crap! A lot of flipping reviews! You guys rock!**_

_**Sorry for the sudden outburst. I just did NOT expect that this would get so many readers and hits on the first night!**_

_**Anyways, I am sorry for making Tails turn out like this. But, I do have a plan for this story. I am not giving out any spoilers just yet though! You're just gonna have to wait.**_

_**Again, woah. A new update in less than 24 hours? Wow, this is getting me pumped! My writers block is clearing!**_

_**Thanks a lot for the reviews! Review answers will start this chapter! Read on!**_

**111**

_The Shame Game II: Chapter 2_

_Smoking Hot_

After an incredibly _unbearable _morning, I was finally let out for lunch. I checked my time table. Gym was after lunch. _Fuck_ that. I had way better things to do, anyway.

I walked into the cafeteria once again. I had been two months since I was last in here. Memories came flooding back into my head.

I made it into the room of the cafeteria where you were to actually _buy_ food. I purchased a chicken burger and some cola.

Not being one who liked crowds, I walked out of the cafeteria and went to the bleachers. When I got to the bleachers, I saw that there were a lot of people there. _Shit,_ I thought as I saw that my old group, including Amy Rose was there. I looked upon them and noticed that Shadow wasn't there. More of a reason for me to leave.

I made it passed the bleachers and walked through the little forest that was beside the school. After finding an appropriate path to take, I found a small and abandoned playground. I climbed the jungle gym and sat at the top, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Shadow walking toward me. I grinned and gave him a wave. He climbed the gym and sat beside me. "I knew I would find you here."

"What gives you _that_ idea?" I asked, being a bit spiteful all at the same time.

"I saw you heading into the forest." Shadow began, "I was at the bleachers."

"Bull shit." I began, my words piercing like daggers, "I walked straight past there. I didn't see you."

Shadow threw me a glare. "And what makes you think that _I_ didn't see _you_?"

I paused. Maybe he was at the bleachers. Or, at least somewhere close to it. I took Shadow's question as rhetorical, so I opened my bag and took out my notebook.

I opened my book to a page that I was working on recently. I had thought a lot about the lyrics that I had previously written in it, so I thought I would add another verse.

_Walked out this morning, Don't believe what I saw._

_A Hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore._

_Seems I'm not alone at being alone._

_A Hundred Billion castaways, looking for a home._

After writing this verse, I noticed that Shadow was looking over my shoulder at my work. He smiled.

"Ever thought about publishing that?" He asked, giving me an honest look, "It's really good."

I shrugged. Feeling in the mood, I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket. Shadow grunted. I already knew that he disapproved.

I gave him a 'do you want a toke?' look, him shaking his head afterward. I shrugged again, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Letting it out, I felt an enormous amount of stress go out with it. It felt nice.

"You know," I heard Shadow say, "You'll die quicker from smoking."

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point is," Shadow started, not finishing his words. He gave me a 'Figure it out yourself' kind of look. I shrugged once again, looking back at my notebook.

"You know," I started, getting Shadow's attention, "If all you are going to do is attack and criticize me, I don't want any part of it. I'll see you later."

I got up and put my notebook back in my bag, climbing down afterward. Shadow watched me leave and when I was just almost out of his sight, he pulled out a cigarette of his own.

"Hypocrite." I mumbled under my breath as I left.

**111**

I was sitting in a grassy field. I munched on a chocolate bar that I had purchased from a nearby store. I was writing a poem in my notebook.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was still in deep love. I kept on asking myself if I should open up again to her, or let her come to me.

I got up and closed my bag again. I looked at my cell phone. 3:22.

There were two missed messages. I looked at the first one, which was from Shadow.

_Call me a hypocrite, huh? _

I laughed. Shadow had incredibly great hearing.

I looked at the second one, not being so familiar with the number anymore.

It took me a few seconds to realize that it was from…

Amy Rose.

_**Call me a bastard. Lol. Yes, I am ending it there. Sorry for the length of the chapters. They should get longer as it goes.**_

_**Anyway, here comes the first review update of the story! :D**_

**Kitsune Disciple: Thank you very much for the review! It's really refreshing to see that more people like this new Tails other than myself. Even though he is very 'Rebellious,' later in the story, you will see why he classes himself as an 'Emo.' You could have even seen some of it in this chapter. Thank you a lot for the very nice review. I hope you stay as a reviewer for a while, my friend. ******

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Thanks for the review. Lol. I know not many people like Tails like this, but you should understand where he is coming from. I am really happy that you saw this fic! You were one of my favorite reviewers in the previous installment. Thank you! ******** Oh, and I guess I have to give this spoiler out: Tails will clear up later in the story. Anyway, wait for next chapter. Thanks! : )**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thanks a lot for the review! It's good to see that one of my best reviewers from last Shame Game is back and still reading my stories. Thanks!**

**HA19: Thank you for the review. I hope you can decide if you like him now or not, and if not, I hope you can bear with it. I like hearing your reviews.**

_**You guys are all really inspiring and inspire me to write a new chapter in the VERY near future. Thank you so much for kicking The Shame Game II to such a great start. Hopefully, this inspiration lasts till the end. And I hope you like this, because if everyone likes it as much as I think they do, a Shame Game III may be in the future.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Ciao.**_


	3. First Smile

_**Hey everyone. Woah, lots of reviews for last chapter! I'm pretty happy. Swekyde, great job in guessing those lyrics, 'cause you were absolutely correct! It's good to hear that people actually listen to god music these days.**_

_**I am also really happy that my main reviewers from The Shame Game 1 are still here, followed by a few others. That pumps me up.**_

_**Anyway, read on.**_

**111**

_The Shame Game II: Chapter 3_

_First Smile_

"So, Jupiter has eighteen moons?"

I walked into the house to find that Sonic was tutoring Knuckles in the living room. Not that I cared. Sonic looked at me as the door opened. He gave me a wave.

"Tails, my parents are out tonight. I made us some macaroni and cheese. Go make yourself a plate."

I gave Sonic a small smile. "Thanks, bro."

Sonic gave me another smile and got back to tutoring Knuckles. I put some macaroni in a plate and filled a cup up with cola. I made it up to my room afterward.

Shutting and locking the door, I set my plate and cup on my desk. I fished around in my pocket until I felt my cell phone. I scrolled through the contacts until Amy's name was highlighted.

I started to ponder weather or not I should give her a call. Maybe she meant to send that message to another person? But, what if she really wants to speak with me? That would sure be a nice change.

I decided in the end to give her a call. I mean, what's the worst that could come out of it?

The phone rang a few times. I waited patiently, hoping that her cheery voice would sound on the other line. As I waited, I whistled a tune that I heard on the radio.

"Hello?"

I froze. What should I say? I haven't spoken to her in months, and I am sure that her message was a prank or something.

"Uh," I began, "Hey Amy. I got your message." I looked around my room for a pen. I had a sudden inspiration to write more lyrics.

"Good to hear," I heard Amy say on the other line, "I saw you today. Wow, you look a lot different than you did back in July. Sonic told me that you changed physically as well. I could tell with your voice."

I smiled. There was a tone in her voice that seemed kind of worried. _Great,_ I though, my smile washing away, _She's worried about me._

"What's up?" I asked, my voice really quiet, "You sound a lot different, too. Sound's like you're worried."

I grinned. I was playing with her head. I was really good at that.

"No, I'm not worried," Amy said.

"Than why did you call me now, instead of during the last two months?" I asked. I felt like a smart ass.

"Because," Amy said, adding a pause. I guessed she was thinking of what to say, "I missed you, that's all."

"That's nice." I said. My voice was made up of anxiety and sarcasm all at once.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked, her voice peaking with curiosity.

"I mean that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Har har," Amy started, "Very funny. Anyway, I called to ask if you would like to come out with me. I mean, I think it would be good for you. Want to meet at the old swig set in the forest? I know that you are not good with groups."

"Uh," I said, looking at my alarm clock. 7:45. "Sure. Meet you there, alright? And come alone."

I hung up the phone and made my way down the stairs. Before Sonic could ask me where I was going, I closed the door.

**111**

I made it to the forest without any remorse for leaving Sonic in the dark. I looked around for the old swing set. Finally finding it, I saw that Amy was on one of the swings. I took the liberty of seating myself next to her.

She jumped a little when I sat on the swing. I got a bit heavier from the muscle build during the summer, so the swings moved a bit more when I sat on it.

I looked into Amy's eyes and she looked back. There was an awkward silence after that.

Wow, was she ever beautiful. Her hair had grown to her mid back during the summer. She sported a red tube top that was tight around her form. She also had dark blue skin tight jeans on. On her mid-waist, she had a belt. Her top was undone by just a few buttons, so you could see her bra. Probably because of the heat.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi," She said back. I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to her. I would probably just look stupid.

I grunted, pulling out the notebook from my bag. I took out a pen, writing a few words on a page.

"So," I heard Amy say, "What's up?"

"Not very much," I said, giving her my attention, "Why do you ask? I mean, I'm here with you, so I guess that that's what's up."

Amy sighed. I could tell that she was making an effort to be friendly and to get me to open up. But, I wasn't an easy egg to crack.

I turned to a fresh page in the notebook. I started etching some lines on one of the pages. Amy looked at what I was doing. She smiled.

"You're pretty good at that," Amy said.

"That I am," I started, "What else do you think I do when I am alone?"

I looked at Amy and didn't realize that her face was so close to mine. Our noses were touching and I felt my cheeks heat up. I saw that she was also blushing.

"Hello there," I said, letting out a small laugh.

"Hi," Amy exclaimed. She started laughing. Boy, did I love that laugh.

I pulled away from Amy, looking back at the notebook. I turned to the page that I was making those lyrics on. I knew what the next verse was gonna be.

_A year has passed since I wrote my note,_

_But I should have known this right from the start,_

_Only hope can keep me together,_

_Love can mend your life, but,_

_Love can break your heart._

Amy gasped. I looked at her and noticed that she was reading my lyrics. I saw that her eyes were watery.

"You alright?" I asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Than," I started, feeling a bit worried, "Why are your eyes watering?"

"Those words," Amy said, pointing to my notebook, "They're beautiful."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Than there was another awkward silence. I swear, if I had twenty five cents for every time there was an awkward silence to do with me, I would be a hell of a lot richer.

"Tails," Amy started, looking at my arms, "Why do you have wrist bands all up your arms?"

My heart sped up. If I told Amy the reason, she would probably run away, but if I didn't, she would probably try and pry the answer out of me.

"It's kind of personal, Ames," I said, my voice quivering a bit, "Ask me again sometime."

"Alright," Amy said.

I reached into my pocket and took out a cigarette. Amy put on this disgusted looking face. I looked at her and shrugged. I lit the cigarette, taking a drag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy exclaimed, slapping the cigarette out of my hand. She doused it with her shoe afterward.

I grunted. I pulled out another and lit it. She extinguished it again and again until all that I had was one more.

I had it in my hand and was glaring daggers at her. She was glaring right back. I took the cigarette and snapped it myself.

"Suit yourself," I said, "But in the morning, if I'm a bitch, it's your fault."

Amy laughed. She jumped on me and I fell back off of the swing. We were lying in the sand, her on top of me. I was blushing. "But, aren't you with Scourge?"

Amy shook her head. "We broke up a long time ago."

I smiled. She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back. Laughing, she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Tails," Amy started, "I gotta go."

"Alright," I said to Amy, "When can we hang out again?"

"Tomorrow at lunch?" Amy asked. I was kind of uneasy about the whole group thing. I guess she saw right through me. "Don't worry, it'll only be me and you."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

She got up and extended me a hand. I took it, and she pulled me up. She got on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips. After giggling, she ran off.

I stood there, a hand to where she kissed me. I smiled. If she thought this meant we were a couple, she would have to try a little bit harder. When she was out of sight, I picked up my stuff and turned around. I went home that night happier than I had been in a while.

_**Woo, there's your third chapter! In this chapter, you could see Tails opening up a bit, but not too much. He is still a dark and emotional being inside. Don't worry. ;**_

_**And, I am really happy that I got so many reviews last chapter! Thank you!**_

_**Here's Chapter 2's review answers.**_

**Kitsune Disciple: Thank you so much for the thoughtful review! The whole 'Breath of Fresh Air' part really made me smile. Thanks. :D**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thank you for the review! It is great how you think that the conversations seem so real, I think that is a great thing to portray in a story. Thanks for the review! :D**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Thank you for the review. I respect your opinion on Emos, as everyone has the right to portray an opinion. But in this story, however, Tails is in fact emo. I hope you stay as a reviewer though. You are a good one. Thanks for the review, too! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**Swekyde: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter satisfies you! Oh, and great job in guessing the lyrics!**

**Sairisa-Chan: Thank you for the review. I am happy you think it's good to see other sides of characters. Thanks! :D**

_**Anyway, there you have it. Chapter 3. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Ciao.**_


	4. Confessions

_**Hello again, everyone! I am amazed at the amounts that updates are coming. It's from the inspiration from you guys. Thank you so much. I'm touched.**_

_**Anyway, the reviews are flooding in like water! I am so surprised at the popularity of this story already! It's a major turn on to my story.**_

_**Please, read on!**_

**111**

I awoke the next morning after a beautiful rest. I fell asleep just fine last night, defying the usual insomnia.

I got up and out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. After the jeans were on and properly buttoned and zipped up, I threw on a white and black striped shirt. I brushed my bangs to one side and put on a white beanie afterward.

I opened my topmost cabinet on my dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. I slipped them on my feet.

I continued to the washroom to get my teeth brushed. After two minutes of continuous brushing, I rinsed and spat. I continued on to putting on deodorant. After doing so, I grabbed my bag, slipped on a pair of shoes, and left the house.

The weather was really nice out this morning, mocking how I usually felt. I walked around a corner and knocked on Shadow's door. He lived alone in an apartment in the residential 'ghetto' part of Station Square.

He opened his door and moved aside to let me in. I courteously took the offer, slipping off my shoes and sitting myself at the couch.

"Hey." Shadow said, half awake.

"Hi," I said back, reaching into my pocket for a cigarette. When I noticed that I had no more left, I remembered what Amy did. "Got any cigs?"

Shadow went and opened a cabinet on one of his shelves. He threw me a half empty pack of Belmont's. I smiled. Those were my favorite.

I took one out and lit it, handing Shadow the half empty pack back. He denied the request. I shot him a 'why won't you take your cigarettes?' look.

"Take 'em," Shadow started, adding a yawn, "I got a new pack yesterday."

I smiled and jammed the pack into my pocket. "Where were you yesterday? I mean, after lunch, you were just gone."

"I went over to Skye's place." Shadow yelled from his room, which was only a few steps away, "She's expecting her baby in two months."

I smiled. "That's cool. Thought up of any names yet?"

"Yeah," Shadow started, "Miles."

I laughed at hearing Shadow's lame joke. Shadow let out a chuckle as well. He came out of his room with a black muscle shirt on and grey pants. He also had a pair of hobo gloves on.

"Want to go now?"

I nodded and extinguished my cigarette in the nearest ash tray. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on, following Shadow out the door.

**111**

"Hey, Shadow?" I started. Shadow and I were walking through the city park. We always walked this way to school.

"Hmm?" Shadow mumbled, a cigarette lingering from his lips.

"I was hanging out with Amy last night." I said. My voice was pretty quiet and unclear.

"Cool," Shadow said. A whole cloud of smoke flooded out of his mouth as he spoke. "Do any of the dirty?"

I chuckled. "No, no dirty stuff."

"Oh." Shadow said.

Things went quiet. It was a very awkward silence, unlike the silence Shadow and I were usually in.

"Well," I started, getting Shadow's attention again, "She saw my lyrics and drawings. She really liked them."

"Oh." Shadow said again.

"And before she left, she planted a kiss on my lips." I said.

"Cool." Shadow cooed. I knew that there was definitely something on Shadow's mind. Even _he_ wasn't this quiet. I shrugged. Maybe he was just worried about being a father. He _was _only in grade eleven, for god's sake.

**111**

I was sitting in the back of family studies class. I wasn't really paying any attention though, there were only ten minutes until the bell rang and we would be out for lunch. And, to make me even more distracted, Amy's scent was intoxicating me as she was only sitting three seats away from me.

The teacher finally ended the day's lesson. I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands behind my head. I kicked my feat on top of the desk and closed my eyes.

I started drifting off into sleep. That is, until…

"Hey."

I opened one eye and noticed that Amy had moved into the seat beside me. I gave her a small grin.

"Hi." I said. I mentally laughed at her. She was wearing a red polo and short shorts. How slutty can one get?

"What's up?" She asked.

"Talking to you." I said. I felt smart.

"How do you feel, as you talk to me?" Amy giggled.

"I feel incredibly turned on by your sexiness." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. I smirked.

Amy laughed, and I smiled. I loved her laugh.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Amy's hand. I started dragging her to the door.

"But, class isn't over!" Amy said a bit too late. I had already closed the door behind her and we started running for the exit.

Amy laughed as we walked out the main doors to the school. I didn't see what was so funny about ditching class.

"What's so funny?" I asked as we sat down at the top most bleacher. "All we were doing was running out of the school."

"I don't know." Amy answered, letting out a blush, "I just felt like laughing."

I grunted, rolling my eyes. She saw this. "You know, it wouldn't do you any bad to laugh a bit more, too."

"Har Har." I said, "Funny."

I tackled her to the bleacher. She was lying down underneath me and was laughing.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello there." Amy smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her lips hungrily. She gave no opposition and kissed me back. We broke the kiss and she held on to my arm.

"Tails," Amy said, "You told me to ask again. Now, what is it with those wristbands?"

I sighed as I got up off of her. I sat on the bleacher.

"Amy," I started, pulling off my wristbands, "Look."

I reveled to Amy that there were a series of deep scarlet cuts up and across my wrists. Amy gasped and held tightly on to my wrist.

"Why?" She asked. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Because," I started, lifting her chin so she would look me in the eye, "When I lost you, all I had was my parents. But when my parents died, I didn't know where to turn."

My own eyes started filling with tears. "I tried smoking at first. It felt good, but when the effects started to fade…"

I trailed off. Amy looked me in the eye.

"You resorted to cutting?"

"Exactly." I said. "I'm sorry, Ames."

Amy hugged me tightly. "You could have killed yourself! I can't believe you!"

I laughed. "Come on, Ames. I said I was sorry."

Amy playfully hit me in the arm. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I promise."

She kissed me and I kissed her back. She went a bit deeper in the kiss and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I blushed, but continued to make out with her.

"Let me ask you," I started one we broke the kiss, "Which one of us are the guy?"

Amy laughed and ran off, me chasing after her. I smiled. Confessions come a long way.

_**There's your chapter. You can see that Tails is opening up a bit to Amy, but don't worry. He still hates the rest of the world. Next chapter will introduce one of the main problems of the stories. Don't worry though. You will still have a while to guess what it might be. ;)**_

_**Anyway, here's the review answers!**_

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Thanks for the review and the idea, mate! I might JUST make one! :D**

**HA19: Thank you for the review. :D It's my favorite song, too!**

**Ratchet McCloud: Thank you for the review. It was refreshing to hear. :D**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Tails will have the rebel personality through this story and into The Shame Game III. Oops, there's another spoiler! :D**

_**Anyway, please forgive me if this chapter wasn't as entertaining as the others. I tried my best and hope that I gave the best. Thanks for the time!**_

_**Anyway, please review!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	5. Fight

_**Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating yesterday; I had a celebration to attend. Well, here's your update. **_

_**By the way, this one's for the fans of the Shame Game 1, as a problem from the first shame game will arise in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**111**

"Hey, Sonic?" Knuckles said on the way to school. He held a flyer in his hand, "Look at this. I found it at school yesterday."

Sonic took the flyer from Knuckles' hand and took a look at it. It had the words 'Fighting Club' at the top and some boxing gloves in the middle.

"Well, why don't you join, Knuckles? You've always been a strong guy."

Knuckles pondered at the thought for a minute. "You know what? I might just do it."

He took another look at the flyer before slipping it back into his bag. Him and Sonic were heading to the diner for breakfast before school.

When they got to the diner, they took a seat in one of the booths. A waitress came up to them and handed them two menus.

"How many in your group?" She asked.

"Three. One will be arriving shortly." Sonic said. He looked at the menu and the pictures made his stomach growl. "What are you having, Knuckles?"

Knuckles peeked up at Sonic from his menu. "I guess I'll have a fruit salad."

Sonic shrugged and looked back at the menu. "I might try the chilli dogs. I have never had one before, but my uncle keeps telling me that they are delicious."

The two heard the door open and they turned around to see who it was. Silver walked happily into the diner and sat himself beside Sonic.

"Hey guys." Silver said.

"Hey Silver," Sonic answered, "What took you so long?"

"Well," Silver started, "I was on my way here until I got a call from Mina, saying that she left her back at my place last night. So, I had to turn around and meet her there."

Knuckles laughed and nodded, "That's our boy. Do any of the dirty last night?"

Silver blushed. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you now, would I?"

Sonic laughed. "As long as the condom didn't break."

"It didn't." Silver blushed as he said that. Knuckles and Sonic started laughing hysterically, knowing that they caught Silver off guard.

"Score!" Knuckles exclaimed as he reached across the small table to give Silver a high five.

**111**

I walked into the school and noticed a lot of flyers everywhere. I picked one up and took a look at it. There was a dance today? Well, not that I cared. I would be skipping it, anyway.

I walked into the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. I skipped breakfast that day as usual. I didn't feel like speaking to Sonic or his parents. After grabbing a breakfast burger, I went and sat at one of the tables. I saw Amy walk in and she waved and smiled to me. I smiled and waved back.

But than I saw Scourge walking up to Amy. I saw his mouth move and her shake her head, but than I saw Scourge grab her wrist and pull her out of the room with a group of people following.

I dumped my burger in the nearest garbage bin and walked out and after the group. I kept on hearing voices coming from the other end of the hallway.

"What do you think he's gonna do to her?" Said one.

"I dunno," Said another, "But it looks like he's really mad."

I thought that Amy would be hurt. So I picked up speed and ran to the other end of the hallway.

"Where is he?" I heard Scourge say. "Tell me where he is or else you'll be hurt!"

"I don't know where Tails is!" Amy said, her voice quivering, "Don't hurt him!"

I reached the end of the hallway and the crowd of people let me through. When I reached the middle of the group, Scourge saw me and let go of Amy. She ran toward me.

"I'm sorry," She said.

I didn't get it, but something in my head said that something here wasn't clicking. I looked around to see that the entire group was watching me.

"Well," I said, my mind roaring, "I'm here. What do you want, Scourge?"

Scourge let out a laugh, "Well, you have been hanging around my _girlfriend_, no? What have you been doing with her?"

I looked at Amy and back at Scourge. "Girlfriend? She told me that she broke up with you a long time ago."

I saw that Scourge shot Amy the dirtiest of looks. "Well, that is definitely not the case."

Scourge walked up to me and punched me in the gut. I fell to the floor and he jumped on top of me, beating me with his fists. This was it. I could not win against him. He was so much bigger than me.

I was about to close my eyes when I felt Scourge's weight fall off of me. I saw Knuckles and Silver pinning Scourge to the floor. I looked up and saw that Sonic was extending me a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"You alright, little bro?" He asked. I smiled.

"I am now." I said, looking at how Knuckles and Silver were pinning Scourge down. "Yo, Sonic, can you get them to let Scourge go? This is my fight."

Sonic nodded and Knuckles and Silver got off of Scourge. "We'll be in the crowd incase if things go out of hand, alright?" Knuckles asked.

I nodded and looked at Scourge. He had a bloody lip from when Knuckles pinned him to the floor.

"Are you gonna fight me," Scourge started, "Or are you gonna get your friends to do it?"

I felt my cheek. It was bleeding from the impact when Scourge punched me there. Than I looked at Amy and saw that she was crying.

"I'm doing this for your girlfriend, bro." I said. I ran up to Scourge and punched him in the nose. He crouched down and held his nose, and as he was doing so, I punched him in the kidney. He straightened up and swung at my face, but I ducked to doge it and sent him a blow to the stomach.

Scourge fell to the floor and was holding his stomach, and I kicked him in the kidney. He fell to the floor and started to howl in pain.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?"

I turned around and saw that Mr. Bradshaw, my ex science teacher was standing there. He helped Scourge up and looked at me. He grabbed me by the wrist and started walking me to the office.

I looked back at Sonic, who was beside Amy. They both had worried faces on. I smiled and sent them a wink.

Sonic smiled and gave me a wave. He started talking to me in sign language. We haven't done that since I was nine.

"_Meet us at the bleachers when you are finished,_" The signs said.

I smiled and nodded. Sonic smiled and helped Amy out the door. Knuckles and Silver followed afterward.

**111**

"Miles Prower," I heard from inside the principal's office. I got up off of my seat and limped into the small unit that they considered an 'office.' _Pathetic,_ I thought.

I sat down on one of the chairs in there. The vice principal, Mr. Irvine was looking at papers from a folder. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. He was talking about me, of course. Scourge had left a long time ago. "Skipping classes, smoking, making out with other people's girlfriends, starting fights… It's just too much."

I shrugged yet again. "I only kissed her because she told me that she was no longer with Scourge."

Mr. Irvine just stared at me. "I think you need a break from school. We're only two weeks in and you are already causing problems."

I shrugged again. "A break from all this bullshit would be nice."

"Watch your mouth, Miles." Mr. Irvine said before continuing, "Two weeks suspension. When you come back, you will have three lunch periods of detention. Got it?"

I shrugged. "Alright, pops."

I walked casually out of the office and walked through the doors of the school. Once I made it to the bleachers, I saw that Sonic and the whole group was there.

I made my way to the top most bleacher and sat beside Sonic. He and Shadow looked at me.

"What did the devil do to you?" Shadow asked. He was referring to Mr. Irvine.

"He gave me a two week suspension and three lunch detentions," I said, adding a shrug, "I think he was a little soft on me."

Shadow and Sonic laughed, "That's Mr. Irvine for you."

I looked at Amy. "Now that that is over with…"

Everyone went quiet. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking in a drag. Sonic looked disgusted.

"Why did you lie to me, Amy?"

_**Hah, another big cliff hanger. Sorry for the wait, everyone. I like to take breaks on the weekends. **_

_**Anyway, now for the review answers.**_

**Orangexxpopsicle: Yay, you're here! I was wondering what happened to you. Welcome to the Shame Game II! :D**

**Tails Blackheart: Thanks for the review, and that is what I am planning on doing. :D**

**HA19: Thanks for the review! :D Hope this chapter fulfilled your need of knowledge. :P**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: There you have it, the fighting club! Lmao, don't worry, I will get more in-depth about it in the duration of the story. Thanks for the inspiration, too. :D**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thank you for the review and I am sure as hell happy that you think last chapter was as good as the first three. :) **

_**Well, there you have it, the 'long' waited for chapter five. (Even if it was only a two day wait. :P)**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Ciao.**_


	6. Song

_**Hi everyone. Here's the new update!**_

_**I am so pleased with the amount of reviews I have been getting, as I said before. This is all thanks to you guys! Oh, and did you enjoy the last chapter's cliff hanger? Yes? Great! No? Horrifying! :O**_

_**Lol, Enjoy!**_

**111**

I was staring at Amy as she remained silent. Something inside me knew that I was not going to like what I was gonna hear from her interpretation. I looked at all of my friends, if I can still call them that, and noticed that they were all doing the same as me; staring at Amy, anticipating the answer.

I looked back at Amy and saw that she still had that same look of clearly nothing on her face, if that makes any sagacity.

"Well?" I asked, my words piercing like daggers, "You going to answer my question? Why did you lie to me?"

Amy looked at my face and smiled. "Because I just wanted to tell you that…"

"That?" I asked. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her still. They made no sound. It was like the sound of the entire planet was just turned off.

"That I never ended loving you."

I looked at Amy, shock in my eyes. Than, I felt a strange sensation rising from within my chest. I started laughing without control. As I laughed hysterically, I noticed that I had no control over what I was saying.

"You broke up with me and made my life a living hell without any reason?" I asked through fits of laughter. Than my laughter stopped. It was replaced with anger and the need for revenge, at least to the extent of hurting Amy the same way she hurt me. "So, that's it, huh?"

"Yeah." Amy stuttered. Everyone turned their heads to look at me. I looked at Shadow and he threw me a 'don't do anything wrong' look. I ignored that.

"Well, than I was right about the world."

Everyone looked at me. Knuckles had this over-reacted face on. "Huh?"

.

"It is unfair and full of sluts and whores. I don't even know what I am doing on this fucking planet."

Amy looked into my eyes and when I saw her look, I knew what I did was wrong. Her eyes started glistening from the tears that were threatening to fall out. She started to cry and Rouge hugged her. Shadow shot me the worst glare I had ever seen from me, and everyone was either comforting Amy or shooting me dirty looks.

I got up and off of the bleachers. I started running away. I looked back and saw that Sonic was getting up, but was pushed back down by Shadow, who said something. I was not sure of what he said, but I was sure it was either threatening or sarcastic.

I ran through the nearby forest and stopped to climb the jungle gym. Once I was on top, I looked up into the sky. The birds were all flying around in the morning light, and everything was peaceful.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, pulling it up to my mouth and taking a drag. Once I was finished the cigarette, I flicked it into the sand.

"I knew you'd be here."

I looked back and saw Shadow walking up to me. _Heh,_ I thought, _Déjà vu._

He climbed up the jungle gym and sat beside me. He pulled out a cigarette of his own and lit it. "You know, that was not cool of you back there. She's crying her little heart out."

"I know." I said, guilt rising in my chest. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, no, you shouldn't have."

I looked at Shadow. I never asked advice, specially from _him_. But, since he had gotten into so many fights with Skye before, I finally thought that he may just be the right guy to ask.

"What do I do now?"

Shadow extinguished his cigarette and pocketed it for further use. "You should apologize."

"Okay," I said as I started to climb down from the jungle gym.

"No, I mean," Shadow said, letting out a sigh. "Girls don't usually settle for just a 'sorry'. They usually want something more…"

"Ostentatious?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess..." Shadow muttered, clearly misunderstanding my choice of words.

"Than, what should I do?" I asked.

"That's for you to think of, my friend." He said under his breath.

**111**

I looked at the clock, which read 9:12pm. Since it was early October, it was already getting dark outside. I didn't know what to do. I wondered aimlessly through the house. I figured I must have been thirsty, so I wandered right into the kitchen.

I saw that Sonic's uncle, Chuck, was in the kitchen drinking a coffee. He worked in the night, since he was a music producer. I guess he saw my expression, so he started up a conversation.

"What's bothering you, Miles?" He asked.

I pulled some milk out of the refrigerator and poured it into a cup. I took a sip and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"I got into a fight with Amy today and she seems really upset about it." I mentioned.

"Oh," He commented, "I see."

"But the thing is," I started, looking at Chuck and wondering if this were such a great idea after all, "I love her."

"Oh." He commented again.

"What should I do?"

Chuck pondered for a minute. He wasn't sure himself, but he had experience with women from the past. Well, I sure hoped that…

"If it were me," He started, mustering some words in his mouth, "I would sing her a song. You know, to tell her how sorry you were?"

"Yeah…" I said, "I got it!"

I gulped down the rest of my milk and ran up to my room. I grabbed my guitar and ran back down the stairs.

"Thanks, Chuck!" I exclaimed before closing the door of the house.

I ran through the streets of Beverly Hills, looking for Amy's house. Once I found it, I hopped the fence to her backyard.

I sat myself at the bench that was placed neatly in her backyard. Her house was pretty big, as her parents were both big shots.

_I hope this sounds good,_ I thought, _I'm no quite finished yet._

I started strumming a few notes on my acoustic guitar. Amy must have heard since she opened her window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy exclaimed in a whisper, "My parents are sleeping! They are gonna get up!"

"Than let them get out." I said as I still strummed note after note on my guitar, "I got a message for you… A message bottled up so tightly inside of me that it is threatening to pop out."

Amy sat on her balcony so that she would get comfortable.

My heart was pounding fast. I hoped to god that I sounded good, for this was my one and only chance at apologizing to Amy.

_Just a castaway, an island lost at sea, oh  
Another lonely day, with no one here but me, oh  
More loneliness than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair, oh_

I sang. My heart stopped beating so fast and I looked up at Amy, who was still watching me. I continued;

_A year has passed since I wrote my note  
But I should have known this right from the start  
Only hope can keep me together  
Love can mend your life but  
Love can break your heart_

I looked back up at Amy and saw that her eyes were glistening. I smiled.

_Walked out this morning, don__'t believe what I saw  
Hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore  
Seems I'm not alone at being alone  
Hundred billion castaways, looking for a home_

_I'll send an SOS to the world,  
I'll send an SOS to the world,_

_I hope that someone gets my,_

_I hope that someone gets my…_

_Message In A Bottle._

I finished my song and looked up, noticing that Amy was no longer at her balcony. I sighed. _Failed once again…_

I turned around to walk home. But that I hear something.

"Tails, wait!"

I turned around and saw that Amy was running up to me. I smiled as she tackled me to the ground, kissing me afterward. I took in her taste. Cherries and Lemon.

"I love you," She said after she kissed me.

"I love you more." I said back to her. I smiled the first real one for a while. She smiled back and kissed me. I held her close.

We got comfortable and soon enough, fell asleep under the gorgeous night sky.

_**The song Tails sang was Message in a Bottle by The Police. I do not own the song, and will say that it is © of The Police. There is this chapter's disclaimer.**_

_**Well, there's the sixth chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and oh, don't get too settled yet. There are many exciting new challenges that will unfold for Tails. D**_

**Sairisa-Chan: Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it!**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Thanks! Lol, there is a fight club in my school also. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**Tails Blackheart: Yes, we are all insane sometimes, and yes, Tails is a bad boy! XD**

**HA19: Yeah, Scourge is a bastard. And the fact that Amy hasn't broke up with him yet WILL effect the story in some places. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks for all of the reviews, my friend. I appreciate it. :D And yes, we can all tell that you loved that chapter!**

**Dark Fox Tailz: Very insightful, bro. Lmao, hope your thoughts will be answered within the next few chapters!**

_**I just have to say thanks to you all for all of the inspiring reviews. To me, you all are like, my best friends over the internet! :D**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	7. Movies

.

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with yet another update. Sorry for not updating yesterday, a few incidents took place which paralyzed my updates for 24 hours.**_

_**Anyway, I'm here now and will give you all a good chapter to read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**111**

I awoke on Saturday morning with a loud thump coming from the room beside mine. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was already 11:47 am but it felt like it should have been five in the morning.

I was exceptionally tired. I spent the night before on the computer, looking up places that were hiring around the area. I needed a second job other than the guitar shop, as I really wanted to build the money for college _before_ Sonic's mom would start harassing me about it.

I got out of bed to check what the horrible racket from the room over was all about. I was intent on sleeping until one in the afternoon, but I guess that that idea was through. Once I woke up from any sleep, that was the end of it.

I walked into Sonic's room and saw that he was playing his drum set. I slapped myself over the forehead.

"Do you _want_ to wake up your parents?" I asked, him stopping and looking over at me, "You know how Julies is when he wakes up."

Sonic smiled. "The 'rents are out for the weekend and Chuck is spending the week at some chick's place."

I smiled and picked up Sonic's Fender Stratocaster. He had gotten it for his last birthday because he really wanted to learn how to play guitar. Mind you, playing guitar isn't as easy as it looks. After the first week of trying to play it, Sonic put it down.

"You never came around to play guitar, huh?" I asked, strumming the strings on his Strat'. Jeez. The thing was seriously out of tune.

"Nah," Sonic said as he noticed that I was tuning his guitar, "I like playing drums better. And besides, you're the one who likes guitar."

I finished tuning it and strummed the strings once more. There, that sounded just right.

"Why don't you take it?"

I looked up at Sonic and noticed that he was referring to the guitar. My heart started pounding with excitement. "You really mean it?"

"Sure do," Sonic said, "I never really got into the thing anyway. And anyway, I've heard you play before."

I thought that it was really cool how Sonic gave me his guitar. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem." Sonic said as he went back to playing his drum set. The beat he was playing sounded just awesome, so I started playing with the guitar along with it. It wasn't plugged in to any amplifier, so it was almost soundless.

"You know what would be cool?" Sonic asked me after he stopped playing the drums.

"What?" I asked, still strumming the notes on my guitar.

"If we made a band." Sonic stated, "Knuckles is a master at playing on the keyboard, and Shadow is killer at the bass."

I pondered on the idea. I really liked it, and it would sure get my message across. But than again, there was one problem, "What about backup guitar and singing?"

Sonic grinned. "Backup could be Silver. He can play a bit."

"And singing?" I asked.

"You can take care of that, bro. I've heard you sing before, and you have a voice."

I smiled. I was really happy that Sonic wanted to set up this whole band thing, and than I was even happier that he gave me his guitar. I wasn't so intent on sleeping anymore. I looked around Sonic's room for his old Line 6 Spider III amp. When I found it in his closet, I took it out and plugged it in. I plugged my guitar to it and turned it on.

I strummed some notes on it, hearing the sound for the first time. It sounded amazing, not to mention that there was almost no disturbance.

"You can take that, too." Sonic said as he put his drumsticks away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I started hauling the instruments into my room. Sonic took the amp from my hands and helped me out.

"To the mall with Knuckles and Shadow." Sonic started as we walked into my room. He placed the Amplifier nicely beside my bed, "I need to get some clothes for the dance coming up. Want to tag along?"

"No thanks," I said really quickly. I wasn't up to the while 'group' thing yet, and besides, I had plans with Amy.

"That's cool," Sonic said and smiled, "I'm gonna go though. Stay safe."

Sonic walked out the front door but before he closed it, he looked back at me, "Oh, and don't play the guitar too loud, got it?"

I laughed. "Alright, Sonic."

**111**

I locked the front door on the way out. I took out my cell phone to check the time. 12:47. I needed to be at Amy's at one. I shrugged. There was enough time for me to get there, and she only lived down the street.

I hopped a fence when I started getting closer to Amy's place. She lived, as I mentioned before, in a pretty big house. I knocked at the door to her house and her mother, Christy came to the door.

"Hello, Tails!" Christy exclaimed in the nicest tone she could offer. I had always loved Amy's parents. They were the nicest people.

"Hello miss." I answered. "Is Amy around?"

Christy smiled and let me through the door. I obliged and sat on one of her couches. She left up the stairs.

Amy came running down and landed right beside me on the couch. She hugged me and smiled.

"Hey Tails!"

I smiled back. "Hey Ames."

I got off of the couch and extended her a hand, "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing!" Amy said. She grabbed her purse and took my hand.

We both walked out the door and headed for the mall. Amy and I were to see a movie today, but I didn't know which one to see.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Amy asked, looking at me. I shrugged as I pulled out a cigarette.

"I dunno." I said. I lit the cigarette and took a drag from it, feeling a small amount of stress release from within me.

Amy sighed. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I looked at her. "Huh? What am I doing to myself?"

"Smoking," She most obnoxiously said, "Every cigarette takes ten minutes of your life away, you know."

I shrugged. I extinguished the cigarette, pocketing it for further use.

"You aren't listening to a word I am saying, are you?" She asked. I laughed and shrugged once again.

Amy laughed and grabbed my hand, running to the mall. We were getting close, so I could already smell the smells of the mall, if that makes any sense.

We walked near the mall, seeing that the cinema was right there. We walked in and looked at the possible movies we could see.

"How about we see a Walk to Remember?" Amy asked. I could already see that she was into those kinds of chick flicks.

"I guess…" I muttered. We purchased the tickets and got some popcorn. After that, we made our way into the theater for the feature presentation.

**111**

We were about half way through the movie before I realized that I would not understand anything in it. It was about this guy named Landon Carter and this girl named Jamie Sullivan. Landon was a very popular kid and Jamie was well… Not so popular.

Jamie had cancer though, and that's where I stopped paying attention to the movie. All I could do was stare at Amy who was beside me. She looked at me and smiled. "Watch the movie," She whispered.

"I can't." I whispered back.

"And why not?" Amy asked, showing a bit of her tongue just to play around. I took this opportunity to lean in and kiss her. She took no consideration and kissed me back. The kiss became really passionate.

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Because I love you."

_**Well, there it is. Chapter Seven.**_

_**Holy cow, it seems impossible that I already finished it! So far into the story yet the story has only been going for a week. Wow.**_

_**Well, here are Chapter Six's Review Answers!**_

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Aha! You're alive! :D When I saw your review I was like 'Yes!' I thought you didn't feel like reading The Shame Game II anymore. I felt horrible! Great to have you back, and thanks for the reviews! :D  
**

**Orangexxpopsicle: Lol, I think your hopes and dreams are very violent, not to mention awesome! Lmao, thanks for the review! :D**

**HA19: Thank you for the review, and yes, I too have thought endlessly about the songs Tails makes. Thanks for the review, and he should start writing a new song next chapter! :)**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks for the review, my friend. Don't worry, this whole Scourge thing isn't quite finished yet. ;)**

**Tails Blackheart: Thanks for the review, and I have looked over your story already. Nice for a first one. :D**

_**Anyway, again, I am sorry for the wait. Yesterday there was some things very personal happening in my life and I couldn't get to the story. I hope that this chapter made up for the wait!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Ciao.**_


	8. Puberty

_**Hey everyone. Back with another update. Please enjoy this one as you have enjoyed the last few.**_

_**And, I am also sorry for the wait, even though it was not so long. There is a few kinks that I have to straighten in my life right now and I just couldn't get to this chapter for the last few days.**_

_**Hopefully, you all forgive me, as real life comes before everything else.**_

**111**

I awoke after a long and restful night. I hopped out of bed with surprisingly no effort and made the bed. I sniffed the air. There was an odd smell to it that made me want to gag. I lifted my arm and smelled my pit.

_Ew._ I dropped my arm back to the side. I coughed a bit and walked into the washroom. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. Without any dismay, I turned on the water, not caring for the temperature. It came out cool. I liked it that way. Smiling, I put some body wash into my hand and started scrubbing it over my body.

After I was completely covered in the soapy texture, I rinsed off my body. I smelled myself again and noticed that the odor was gone. Smiling, I turned off the shower and hopped out.

I tied a towel loosely around my waist and looked in the mirror. I started brushing my teeth. As I was doing so, a tune popped into my head. I started humming along with it, making the time go by quicker. I rinsed out my mouth and than walked back into my room.

I ran the towel through my fur and put on boxers. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed just than that my fur was starting to come in thicker and had a darker tone to it. I smiled. It looked pretty good on me.

After I was completely dressed, I combed my hair over my right eye. Smiling at myself, I pulled on a beanie because of the cool weather outside.

I zipped up the hoody that I was wearing. After popping a pop tart into my mouth, I walked out of my house. Checking the time, it read 5:23am.

My eyes went wide. No wonder it was so quiet in the house. Even if Julies, Emilia, and Chuck were out of the house for the weekend, Sonic was usually the most noisiest and hyperactive person in the house.

I shrugged and noticed that the sky was still dark from the night. I shrugged and made my way to the old swing set in the forest.

After making it to the swing set, I let my bag fall to the side. I took out my notepad, as I had a sudden urge to write. Picking up a black pen, I flipped it open to a clean page.

_Yeah, the night not over,_

_You're not trying hard enough._

_Our lives are changing lanes, you ran me off the road,_

_The wait is over, I'm,_

_Now taking over…_

_You're no longer laughing,_

_I'm not drowning fast enough._

I smiled at myself after writing this verse. But than I thought that it looked better as a chorus. Smiling, I went on to another verse, as my urge to write steamed on;

_He seemed impressed by the way you came in,_

'_Tell us a story, I know you're not boring.'_

_I was afraid that you would not insist,_

'_You sound so sleepy, Just take this, now leave me,'_

_I said; "Please don't slow me down, if I'm going too fast,_

_You're in a strange… Part of our town."_

I really liked that verse. It made me smile even bigger. Maybe Sonic was right. Maybe I _did _have a calling…

"Hey."

I jumped as I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. I turned around and saw Amy standing right there. She wore a brown vest coat and a red skirt. Under the vest coat, there was a pink long sleeve shirt.

"Hey," I started, looking at her shirt. Her bust was coming in nicely… Agh! I snapped myself out of my train of thought, "'Morning."

"Good morning," Amy laughed. I felt myself blush, "I saw you heading this way."

I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed her to the floor before she could get another word in. I started kissing her very passionately, feeling her kiss back. I opened my eyes and saw that she was smiling into the kiss.

"Amy," I started as I broke off the kiss, "Please be my girlfriend. I don't care about anything else, as long as I have you. My life went to hell without you. Please, be a significant part of it again."

Amy smiled. "I promise, Tails. I love you, too."

I smiled before I stole another kiss from her. I felt her hands go around my waist, so I thought that she was in 'the mood.'

I moved my hands from her waist to her bust. She gasped into the kiss. I blushed.

"Tails, not here." She started as I got up and off of her. I took a seat beside her in the sand, "At least, not now."

I smiled. "Sure thing."

Amy laughed, "This is not like the Tails I knew before. You were always so shy." She stuck her tongue and I opened my mouth around it, stealing another kiss.

"Well, people change," I said, "And, other things change, too." My eyes wandered to her bust again. I jumped when I saw that Amy knew where I was looking.

"Huh?" She stated, "Tails, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "It's like I can't control myself today!"

Amy laughed, kissing my lips very softly, "It's alright, Tails. We all go through that once in a while."

I laughed. "Of course."

I pulled out the cigarette from yesterday and lit it. I put it to my lips and took in a drag. I saw that Amy was glaring at me. "Come on, let me do this. I need it."

Amy sighed as I took a drag. But before I could take another, she took the damn thing from my lips and pressed it against hers. I laughed.

"Woah, Amy! A side I've never seen!"

Amy laughed, breathing the smoke out. "Yeah, well, people change."

I laughed again as she winked at me. I took out a different cigarette and lit it for myself. We sat there, smoking our cigarettes. There we were, two love struck teens, smoking a cigarette. Life could not get any better.

_**Well, yeah. There it is. The eighth chapter in the Shame Game II. Happy? **_

_**Well, I know it was short, and I know that Tails seems to be lighting up. But, he's not. Believe me, he is still cold inside. And anyway, things are gonna start going downhill from here.**_

_**Now, for the review answers!**_

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thanks for the review and I am so glad that you are still here! :D The band thing will start up soon enough, so don't worry.**

**Kitsune Disciple: **__**Next chapter will re-introduce Scourge. Thanks for the review! :D**

**HA19: Thanks for the review! I'm glad there are others who love guitar on here other than me! Thanks a lot! :D And the set up was completely mine. I got a Line Six Spider III and a Fender Strat from '62. It was my dad's. :P**

**Tails Blackheart: Aha, Thanks for the review! :D**

**Orangexxpopsicle: Thanks for the review! I am so happy School's gone now. **

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Thanks for the review, and yes, things are looking up for Tails… For now. Devil Horns :D**

_**Well, there you have it. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Oh, and double points to whoever guesses where the lyrics Tails wrote in this chapter are from. :D**_

_**I will say who it IS from next chapter!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	9. Between Heaven and Hell

_**Hey everyone! Back with yet another update! :D**_

_**Orangexxpopsicle, the song was, in fact, Reptilia by the Strokes. Two points to you! :D!**_

_**!Important! Please Read!**_

_**This chapter will be rated "M" because of a lemon that will be in it. When you get to it and if you are immature, skip the scene. There will be an A/N saying when the scene is.**_

_**Well, I notice now that I haven't said this before! I really don't want to get sued, so…**_

_**All of the songs in this story belong to their rightful owners. So far:**_

_**Reptilia Is © Of the Strokes, and,**_

_**Message In A Bottle is © of Sting and the Police.**_

_**Thanks for reading this far! :P **_

_**Enjoy.**_

**111**

Two weeks went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, I was back in my stupid seat in front of the stupid teacher. I was so bored, I could almost cry.

One thing caught my eye though; on the bulletin board, there was a small poster that said "Station Square High Battle Of The Bands 2008." This really caught my eye because Sonic had wanted to make a band and we spoke about it with Shadow and Silver. They said it was a good idea, but Knuckles was gone for the week, so we couldn't really talk to him about it until he came back.

Not that I cared, though. All that I cared was when I would get out of this stupid seat. We were watching a stupid video on the reproductive system. The girl's voice in it was so monotone that she sounded like a robot. Everyone had already fallen asleep, so I really saw no opposition to start sketching in my notebook.

I took out the notebook from my bag and flipped it open. I saw the lyrics that I had written two weeks before. I looked at the top of the page and saw that there was no name. I thought about it for a moment and than I sketched in "Reptilia" at the top. I didn't know why, as the song was not about reptiles or any race at all. I just thought it sounded pretty cool.

I looked across the room and saw that Shadow was fast asleep on his desk. Shadow had failed Health class the previous year, so he had to re-take it. I laughed at him after remembering this. He was so pissed off during the summer after getting his report in the mail.

I stretched and got up and off of my seat. I walked to the door and opened it quietly. After looking back to see if anyone else was looking at me, I walked out of the classroom.

I really needed a smoke. I don't know if I was getting addicted, but it sure felt good when the built up stress vanished because of the cigarette. I stepped out of the school and lit one of my Belmonts. Pressing it up to my lips, I smiled. I recalled the last time I heard of Amy. She was so gorgeous.

After flicking my cigarette to the ground, I heard the bell wring. I was glad I had my bag with me, so I could just leave, as it was lunch time.

I made my way to the cafeteria to see if I could spot Amy. I wasn't very hungry that day, so I didn't want to spend any of my hard-earned cash.

I saw Amy walk in with Skye. I waved to her to see if I could gain her attention, hoping she would see me. When she did, she smiled and walked over.

"Hey Tails," She started, "What's up?"

I smiled. I waved at Skye and gave her a light 'Hello.' "Not too much."

"What are you two doing at lunch?" Skye asked. I looked over at her, "Are you two going out or something?"

I blushed and looked away. I heard Amy giggle and when I looked over at her, I saw her nodding vigorously at Skye. Skye squealed with joy and clapped her hands. "That's so cute!"

Amy laughed. "I know!"

I saw Shadow coming in the cafeteria and pressed my hands together, whispering a 'thank you.' I got up.

"Where are you going?" Skye asked.

"Over there," I inquired, "I see Shadow coming in and I…"

I laughed as Skye got up so quick and ran to Shadow. There is nothing that describes _whipped_ better than when Skye is with Shadow.

I sat back beside Amy and gave off a goofy smile. She giggled and gave me a 'did you do that on purpose' look. I smiled and nodded.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hey," Amy said back. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, and when I broke the kiss, I looked around. I saw Scourge and his gang at his table. Scourge was giving me the dirtiest of looks. He said something to one of the members in his gang and they got up and left.

I smiled and let out a cheeky laugh. Finally, I thought Scourge was off of my ass. I looked at Amy and she smiled. I guess she was just not used to me laughing yet.

"Wanna go somewhere?" She asked. I looked at her eyes. Her big, jade eyes. I got lost in them like a man out at sea.

"Sure." I said, "I don't want to come back after lunch though. Would you like to skip with me?"

Amy laughed. "More than ever."

I got up and she took a hold of my hand. We walked out of the school, ignoring all of the looks and howls we were getting.

**111**

I sat with Amy atop of a grassy hill on the outskirts of the city. There wasn't a house (Or a road) for another mile. It took us a while to get here, since Amy left her car back in the city.

I was lying down on my belly. A smoke was perched in my mouth and, surprisingly, there was one in Amy's as well. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Got a lighter?"

I looked back up at her and noticed that her cigarette was unlit. I reached into the pocket of my cargo pants and took out my lighter.

"Here," I said. She leaned in, expecting me to light it. I guess she took it as a surprise when I grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground. I got on top of her and started kissing her as passionately as I could offer. She kissed me back.

"I, uh…" I started. I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought of what to say. I reached into my pocket and pulled something out. "I brought this just incase…"

Amy looked at my hand. It was closed around on the object I was referring to. She put both of her hands on my hand and started to open it up. After it was fully opened up, it exposed what I had brought with me; a condom.

Amy blushed and looked at me. I guess I looked away because at that moment, I was staring at the sky. There was a long awkward silence to everything. Than I felt a hand on my face. I looked at Amy and she slowly leaned in and kissed me very sweetly.

"Tails," Amy started.

"…We don't have to do it unless you want to, Amy! It is entirely your choice!" I whispered.

There was another awkward silence. An awkward silence followed by a; "But I want to."

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Amy. I would never expect her to say yes, specially with this timing.

"Well," Amy giggled, taking in a breath, "I have always loved you, Tails. And, I had always thought of losing my virginity to you as well. So I guess this could say that in the most reasonable tone. I am willing to give up what I was born with for you. I love you."

My heart fluttered with every one of her words. I smiled. "And the same to you, my love."

Amy kissed me and we fell to the bottom of the hill. I looked around. There was absolutely nobody in sight. I smiled.

**(A/N: "M" Rated Scene starts Here. Under-aged or immature readers, scroll down until you see a '111' symbol. Thanks.)**

I looked up at Amy, who was sitting on top of me. She started unbuttoning my shirt. One by one she undid the buttons. She did it very seductively as well.

After she was finished with my buttons, she took off my shirt. My chest was now bear. It was kind of cool outside today. It was about 23 degrees. Still in the late-summer weather.

I started lifting Amy's shirt upward. Once it was over her head, she took it off. I looked at her and blushed. I had never seen her in a bra before.

She smiled and reached back to unhook her bra. I waited in anticipation, hoping she would do it sooner rather than later. When she finally undid her bra, it fell to the side.

I looked at her pert breasts. They weren't too large, about a size C. I felt my erection grow as I stared even longer. Amy cooed and looked up at me.

"Someone's being a sly fox." She said. She added a wink and moved down to un do my belt. I blushed like a tomato. After she undid my belt, she pulled down my pants to my knees. The only thing that stood in the way of me and her was the thin membrane of my boxers. She pulled them down and I felt my erection out in the open, for the world to see.

Amy giggled and I looked at her. She poked it and I started feeling a bit aggravated. "You gonna… Start?" I asked.

"As soon as you put on that condom of yours," She said. I groaned and took out the condom. She rolled it onto my… Well, you know, and started unbuttoning her jeans.

"Uh-uh," I started, "My turn."

She laughed and got on her knees so I could reach the rim of her pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down. She was wearing women's boxers.

That's one thing I had always been into. Girls wearing boxers. I think boxers are _so_ much hotter than thongs.

I pulled down the boxers and saw Amy's vagina for the first time. It had a small tuft of pink hair a few inches above it, but other than that, it was all shaved.

Amy sat near my manhood and looked me in the eye.

"You ready?" I asked. When she nodded, I lifted her up a bit and lowered her onto my penis. She moaned in pleasure.

She started bobbing herself up and down. I moaned as she did so, causing her to moan and go faster. I started synchronizing my movements with hers. She moaned really loud.

I started feeling a wall that I was hitting. I realized that this was her barrier. I looked at her.

"Should I?" I asked.

Amy nodded, nibbling on her lip a bit. I pushed hard on her wall, breaking it. She screamed in agony and I started withdrawing my length.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "We can stop."

"No," Amy said, wiping a few tears from her eyes, "I want this. I love you."

I nodded and pushed my length back in. I was able to maneuver all the way in now without the virgin wall stopping me.

I started pumping in and out really fast. I felt Amy's vaginal walls converge hard around my penis. I looked up at her.

"Tails," I heard her say. She gasped and moaned really fast. "I'm about to… Agh!"

I felt Amy's orgasm roll out like a train. Mine was also approaching fast.

I felt somewhere between heaven and hell as my orgasm approached. My whole body started shaking of both anticipation and fear, and then I felt it in my… area.

My penis started to throb and I lost total control of my lower region. After a few moments, the movement started to slow down and my feeling went away.

Amy smiled at me, breathing hard. I smiled back and withdrew my private area. I looked at my lower area and saw that it was completely covered in white fluid. I took off my condom and threw it away. I pulled up my pants and Amy put her clothes on. She laid down on top of me and put her hands around my waist.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you more."

I smiled and closed my eyes as well, drifting off into an orgasm-induced sleep.

**111 (End of "M" scene.)**

Amy and I were walking hand-in-hand through Station Square park. It was pretty dark out. The time was 11:30 at night, but that didn't really matter. The following day was Saturday, so we had no school.

Amy sat on the park bench and I sat beside her. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I laughed into the kiss.

"You okay?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes and kissed her nose.

"Totally." I said. "I was just laughing about earlier. I was so scared."

"Yeah," Amy laughed, "I noticed. I was the one controlling you, silly."

I laughed and licked Amy's lips. "Not next time you won't."

Amy laughed and pulled me into a kiss. I felt her sweat tongue slip into my mouth. I tasted around her mouth. It tasted like cherries and an assortment of fruit mixed with cigarette. It made me want to gag, but at the same time, I loved it.

"What do we have here?"

I looked up and saw Scourge with his gang. I got off of the bench but kissed Amy on the cheek first.

"Hi, Scourge," I said, "What brings you here this late hour?"

"We came looking for you." He said, "I want to kill you, kid."

I smiled. Finally, I could settle this thing with Scourge once and for all. "What are you, a pussy? Are you gonna do it or what?"

Scourge ran up to me and punched me in the nose. I heard Amy scream and looked at her. I saw two of Scourge's goons go up to her and hold her back. I growled and punched Scourge in the face.

Scourge stumbled back and punched me yet again in the nose. I fell back and felt blood trickle down my face. I ran up to Scourge and punched his nose in, hearing a satisfying crack come from it. Three of Scourge's goons ran up to me and pinned me down.

"Scourge, get the shard!" I heard one of them say.

"Shard?! Shard of what?!" Amy screamed. I saw Scourge walking up to me with a large shard of glass in his hand. He held it above me.

"So long, Kid."

Scourge was about to jab it into my lung but I kicked his hand. It cut through but hit me in the lower intestine area. I screamed in pain. The goons let me go and I saw that Amy was running up to me. I looked up and saw an older man was there, his cell phone out.

"Tails?! Tails! Speak to me!" Amy screamed. She took off her coat and put it on my wound. The pain was too much to bear.

"Amy?" I muttered, "Are you alright?"

Amy started crying and held onto me tightly. I heard the faint echo of sirens coming from down the street. Everything was going blurry.

"Amy," I muttered, "I love you."

Than everything went black.

_**Woah, long, LONG chapter. Happy about it? Good. **_

_**I know what you are thinking "How could this have happened?!" Well, I am, too! :P**_

_**  
I am sorry that the sex scene sucked! It was my first ever! :P**_

_**Don't worry, next chapter should be out soon. And now for the Review Answers!**_

**Orangexxpopsicle: Jimmi Hendrix rocks everything. He even rocks from his grave, mate! :D**

**Tails Blackheart: Lol, I don't think I will do that to Amy and Tails. Nice dramatic touch though! :P Thanks for the review!**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thanks for the review! That was the calm, here's the storm! :D**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thank you a lot for the review! And yes, Amy will be becoming a bit more rebellious. I appreciate it, man!**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Nice for guessing the lemon thing, you were right on! :P**

_**Well, anyway thanks for the reviews, everyone! This will be continued next chapter!**_

_**Cliffhangers are evil, I know. But, that's the fun of it! :P**_

_**Lol, come back next chapter!**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Ciao.**_


	10. Reliesed

_**Hey everyone, I'm back. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter! I really appreciate it. Again, I'm sorry if the… 'M' scene sucked, it was my first time writing one. I guess I need practice on those or to read a few to see how it is done. :P**_

_**I guess I am also sorry for what I did to Tails. Don't worry, this chapter will continue from where we left off. Thanks again for the reviews, and enjoy!**_

"Are you _fucking _serious?" Shadow yelled as he spoke on the phone, "Did that bastard really do that?"

Shadow was on the phone with Amy. She called him right after I got stabbed since he was my best friend.

"Yeah," Amy said from the other line. There was a quiver to her voice. "The doctor says that he should be out tomorrow. They already sewed him up and stuff."

"Alright," Shadow said from his side of the line, "You watch him. Don't let him do anything stupid until he gets out, alright?"

"Yeah," Amy said, "I can do that."

Shadow sighed and hung up the phone. Amy came back into my room to check on me. I was asleep. Amy sat beside me and just watched me intently. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked. She was staring a hole in me. I glared right back, "What is it?"

"I'm just…" Amy trailed off.

"You're just?" I asked. I rolled my eyes and changed my position to look at her. "Amy, I'm, sorry that you had to see that yesterday. Scourge is an asshole and deserves everything that he's gonna get."

"Tails," Amy said to me. I stared into her beautiful emerald eyes, "Don't do anything stupid. Fighting back results in more fighting."

"Whatever." I stated, ending the conversation. I lied on my back and crossed my arms. I looked at Amy's sad face and smiled. "Why are you so sad?"

Amy looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, getting out of the bed, "Wanna go out now?"

Amy laughed and pushed me back into the bed. She laid a kiss on my lips. "Not until tomorrow you don't."

She got up and walked out the door. It took me the next five minutes to realize that she wasn't coming back.

"…Bitch." I muttered.

**111**

The next day I was released. Amy came to pick me up with her mom in her car. Once we got home, Amy and I went to the old swing set. There was not much of a day left. It was late October and it was kind of getting cold. I was dressed in jeans and a black tee. Amy, however, was fully clothed in a white sweater and jeans, topped off with a white winter hat and scarf.

Amy was crying on my chest. I comforted her the best way I could. I just listened to her talk. I was caressing her back.

"You could have died because I couldn't help, Tails!"

I sighed. "Amy, you mean more to me than anything. You helped me through the night at the hospital. To be honest, if you weren't there, I would have _rather_ died."

Amy looked up at me. Her eyes glossy from her crying. "Really?"

"Hell yeah." I said. I took a drag of my cigarette and shivered. She took my cigarette from my hands.

"You really should think of wearing more clothes during the winter time," Amy said as she took a drag from my cigarette. Like, jeez! She takes _my_ cigarette and _smokes_ it when she should be telling me to stop. "The cold is not good for you."

"Don't tell me what is good and bad for _me_," I started, finishing a sentence in my notebook. I was feeling really cocky, "You're the one who started smoking."

"Nice," Amy said, "Anyway, I kind of got to go. Rouge, Cream and I wanted to go to the mall. I'll leave you here unless you want to come?"

I sighed. "Amy, you know I am not up for crowds yet."

"I know," Amy said, holding my hand, "But please. I'll be there. It's great for you to get more social."

I sighed and put my notebook in my backpack, "Fine…"

Amy squealed and took my arm. We started walking out of the forest and she took out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers and said a few words.

I didn't catch what she was saying because I was too occupied looking at the small amount of cleavage showing from under her sweater. I snapped myself out of the trance. I had never been so piggish before. What was happening to me?

"Tails?"

I looked at Amy and shrugged. She laughed. "Rouge and Cream are already at the mall. Let's go now?"

I shrugged again. She gave me a worried expression. I took her hand and started walking toward the mall. Before we got to the mall, however, I sat on a bench. Amy sat beside me.

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Amy, you know I love you… But I was wondering…"

"What?" Amy said. She looked into my eyes.

"Will you be my date to the homecoming dance next Thursday? I'd really appreciate it."

Amy looked into my eyes. "Did you really have to ask?"

She leaned in and started kissing me passionately. I kissed back with an equal amount of force. After our little kiss, Amy got up off of the bench and took my hand.

"Come on," She said, "Rouge and Cream are waiting."

**111**

As Amy said, Rouge and Cream were at the mall. We had been there for a few hours before Amy finally started to get tired. She was trying to make me carry all of her bags, but, no way. I made her carry half of them.

After the mall, Amy invited me over for diner. She only lived with her mom, so that was a good thing. Her mom made excellent food, as I recalled.

"So," Amy's mom, May said from the other end of the dinner table, "When will you two make it official?"

"Mom!" Amy groaned, "Not here!"

She started to blush and I smirked. It looked like I could have some fun with this. Amy looked at me and shot me a 'don't you dare' look. I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"We already have."

May cooed. "When? Where?"

I mentally laughed a bit at Amy's face. "Yesterday."

May cooed once again. I looked at my plate and noticed that I was finished my food. "I'll go wash my plate."

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I turned on the water in the sink and started to scrub my dish. I heard footsteps come in to the room. I looked behind me and saw Amy with a very mean expression on her face.

"Hello there." I said rather mockingly.

"Can it," Amy said, "My mom is not gonna shut up about this now."

I laughed and poked her side. She started giggling and I stopped. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. May was going out with this guy tonight, so it was just going to be me and Amy. _Score._

After May left, Amy and I were cuddled up on the couch. We were watching this movie called _Ps I Love You._ It was actually pretty cool for a chick flick.

I looked at Amy and saw that she was asleep on my chest. I smiled.

"Goodnight Ames." I kissed her on the forehead and than drifted off to sleep as well.

_**There you go. The 10**__**th**__** chapter. I don't know, but, I think this one wasn't as good as the others. I gotta get my game back up!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far, but I kind of need criticism to see how I can improve. Thank you for reading and here are chapter 9's review answers.**_

**Shade the Raven: Thank you for the review! I know, the 'emo' Tails was kind of hard to pull off though. Hope you review this one! :D**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thank you for the review. It means a lot to know that one of my best reviewers from the last installment, (And this one) are still here and reviewing my stories.**

**Tails Blackheart: Uh… Okay! Thanks for the review! :P**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks for the review! Scourge will definitely get what's coming to him, don't worry! De-Virgiating! XD**

**Orangexxpopsicle: Thanks!**

**HA19: Thanks for the review. Yes, Tails came out okay, but Amy is kind of shaky now, as you can see. Thanks again! :D**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Nah, I can't kill you. You are one of my favorite reviewers! Anyway, the fight club should come in sooner than later. Review! :D**

_**Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others, and if not…**_

_**Than I should get my act together!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Ciao.**_


	11. Stargazing

_**Hey everyone. Here's your new update! I am glad to mention that I have no writers block and am also really happy writing for you guys.**_

_**Well, I have applied to a few jobs, so I am hoping that one will hire me. I hope that, if I do get hired, that I will still have time to write. If I don't have as much time to write I will write as much as I can and when I can, even if that means staying up a few hours later at night.**_

_**I am also happy that I am seeing more and more reviewers popping up out of no where in each chapter that I write. Is this story really that popular already? We're only 11 chapters in, so only time will tell.**_

_**Thanks for all of the support so far. I will definitely not be stopping this any time soon. If this series is so popular, be expecting a third installment after this one is finished.**_

_**Anyway, enough ranting on about this story. Enjoy this chapter!**_

**111**

I looked at the clock. 3:14 am. _Ugh._ I threw off the covers, which were moist from sweat. I sighed. There was no way in _hell_ that I would be getting to sleep tonight. Just great, another sleepless night.

I got out of bed and crept quietly to the computer. I turned it on and waited for the screen to load. Wait, _what?_ Who in the right mind is going to be online at this time of night?

I let the computer load. Maybe this would be worth it, as I hadn't been on the computer for a few days. I looked at my mail. Three messages.

The first one read:

_Hey babe, how've you been?_

_Really lonely right now, I wanna see you. _

_Hope you're feeling better from the stab wound. _

_See you soon, alright?_

_Amy XoXo_

I smiled and thought of a quick reply. The message was from a few days ago. I felt really guilty for not replying sooner, but who cared? I was _supposed_ to stay home and rest, doctor's orders.

But, I had been resting for the past week. I felt really restless, and that wasn't because of the sleeplessness. I sighed and looked at my notebook. I hadn't used it for a while. I looked away from it. Something inside of me was stirring; I was not so inspired to write much anymore.

I gazed out my window and gasped. The sky was gorgeous. It was so clear; I could see so many stars. I _had_ to look at it in a better angle. I looked under my bed hastily. After finding a pretty big box, I opened it. I blew on the dusty instruments that were inside the box, reveling a telescope.

I slung the telescope around my arm. I looked around my room and found my cell phone and keys. When I found them, I put them into my pocket and left.

Once outside, I pulled out my phone. I scrolled down my contacts list and found Amy's number. After pressing talk, I pulled it up to my ear.

_Damn,_ I mentally cursed, _no fucking answer._ I sighed and differed to a different path. I started walking toward Amy's house. I really wanted her to be with me. After walking for about ten minutes, I was in Amy's backyard. I picked up a pebble and threw it up at Amy's window.

"What are you doing?" Amy whispered in a very threatening tone, "Do you know what time it is?!"

"Get up and get dressed," I said with a shrug.

Amy sighed and closed her window. I smiled and placed myself on one of the benches in her yard. Knowing Amy, she wouldn't give me a 'no.' She would probably be out in a few minutes.

As said, Amy came out moments later. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a brown fall coat. She also wore a pink scarf.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Amy said, adding a yawn, "What do you need to show me?"

"Watch." I said as I grabbed her hand. I led her onto the street. We walked up the street and into the park. I sat us on the tallest hill in the park.

"So, what is it?" She asked as I set up the telescope. I smiled and looked at her.

"You'll see."

I went back to fixing the telescope. Once I was finished, I looked into it. Smiling, I looked at Amy and led her over to the star gazing instrument. "Look in."

Amy looked in and gasped. She kept on gazing into the telescope and when she looked back at me, she smiled.

"Tails, that's…" Amy looked into my eyes. Her eyes were teary and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"You alright, Amy?" I asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Tails," Amy started. I looked into her eyes. "You're… You're the most… Amazing thing that has ever come into my life."

I felt my own eyes start to tear up. Those twelve words were the nicest words anybody had ever said to me. "Amy, I… Erm…"

I felt something start to trail down my cheek. I reached up and touched it. I was… Crying.

"Amy…" I said. I lost all of the control that I had over my emotions and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I love you."

Amy looked up at me. Those were the single most heart-felt words I had ever spoken. She started to cry.

"Do you mean that?" She started, "Do you mean it, Tails?"

I looked at her. I only realized than that I loved her. "Of course, Amy. I would give my life for you. I would cross deserts, oceans, continents, and planets for you. Amy, you are my everything."

Amy smiled and kissed my lips ever so tenderly. "Tails, I love you too."

I smiled and laid myself back on the ground. I crossed my arms behind my head and looked up at the sky.

"Hey, Amy?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"Do you think…" I started, mustering the words up in my mouth, "Do you think there is something else out there? I'm not intending to talk about space, but… I mean, do you think there is more to life?"

Amy stared at me. "Definitely."

"How so?" I asked, closing my eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Because," Amy said, "Life wouldn't be life if there was nothing to it."

I smiled. I let out another yawn and took out a cigarette. I pressed it to my lips and lit it. I took a drag and let it out, watching the smoke float softly to the sky afterward. I looked at Amy and noticed her begging face. I rolled my eyes and passed her the pack.

"Tails?" Amy asked after she lit hers.

"Yeah?" I answered, taking another drag from my cigarette. I don't know why I lit one. I was really not in the mood.

"Why do you value music so much in your life?" I looked up at her and extinguished my cigarette. I pocketed it for further use.

"Because," I stated, gaining her full attention, "Music is the constant reminder that there is a lot more to life."

Amy smiled and caught on to my cockiness. She extinguished her cigarette and pounced on me, tickling me. "Ah, Amy, Stop it!"

I laughed and pushed her underneath me, tickling her back. She was laughing really hard and started yelling for me to stop. When I did, she laid back beside me. I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, rose." I said, kissing her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Goodnight," She started, "Music boy."

I laughed and closed my eyes. Insomnia was no longer bugging me, as I was in total bliss.

_**Well, there is chapter 11. Depending on how my real life insomnia bothers me tonight, chapter 12 might be out by morning. If not, than I either slept well or just didn't feel like writing anymore chapters today.**_

_**Thank you all so much for the wondrous reviews. I really appreciate it, and to show how much I appreciate them, I will post Chapter 10's review answers!**_

**Orangexxpopsicle: Lmao, thanks! I like chocolate as well!**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thanks for the review. I thought you would like the 'mother' scene. ;D**

**Dark Fox Tailz: Thanks for the review, and you might just be onto something with your guessing. ;D (Notorious spoiler #1!)**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks a lot for the review, mate. I really enjoyed writing last chapter, and I also enjoyed writing this one. The showdown won't be for a while, but I will keep you in touch with the story until than. Thanks a lot!**

**HA19: Thanks a lot! Don't worry, Scourge is going to get what's coming to him!**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Lol, thanks for the 'criticism.' I think I would rather choose a Chilidog and a Cola, but meh, that's just me. :P**

**Tails Blackheart: Thanks!**

_**Well, there's the answers. Hopefully you'll all tune in next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	12. Heart Shaped Clouds

Hi everyone, thanks for all of the reviews last chapter

_**Hi everyone, thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Now, if you don't mind me saying, I am really, really pleased about how the reviews are going. I am only posting chapter 12 and there are already 65 reviews! I am really impressed.**_

_**If you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it, I think we are on a pretty high level of enjoyment! (Wow, lots of emotion. xP)**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Read on!**_

**111**

You know, school sucks. Sure, the first two months are pretty cool, but once November hits, you wish it would finish quicker than it started.

Yes, it is November. The last two months went by pretty quickly due to all of the events. What I am hoping for? I'm hoping that the Christmas break comes by really fast. Why? Well, because the 'gang' and I are going to Florida, of course!

I am pretty excited. But excitement leads to disappointment, a standard that I go by. For now, I am just going to take what is coming to me. What's coming to me at this moment, you ask? Math class.

Yup, I am stuck in this _stupid_ chair, listening to the _stupid_ teacher. Ugh, math is one of the most boring subjects in the entire curriculum. And to top it all off, my class just happens to be in the most utterly_ boring_ term. Trigonometry.

I sat in the back of the room. The teacher's words were blurred out of my mind as I cranked the music on my iPod up to max. I kicked my feet onto the chair in front of my desk. Why should I be listening? Trigonometry is one of the most _useless,_ and not to mention stupid subjects in life. Hell, I'd rather be in Geography class. Hence, I brought my iPod along.

I yawned and looked up at the time. It read just before 12:20, which meant that we still had over fifteen minutes of class left.

I raised my hand to gain the teacher's attention. When he looked at me, I paused my music.

"Yes, Miles?" He asked.

"May I use the washroom?" I answered.

"Sure," He said, "Just be back by the end of the period."

I nodded and got off of my seat. I grabbed my bag and left the room. Amy told me to meet her at the washrooms at 12:20. I sure hope she's still there.

I got to the washroom and did my business. After doing that, (and washing my hands thoroughly afterward,) I leaned onto the wall outside of the washrooms to wait and see if Amy was coming. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I looked to see who it was. Amy.

"Sorry I'm late," Amy said, "The teacher was being a bitch!"

I laughed at her last remark. I was not used to hearing her swear at all. "No worries. I was just about to leave anyway."

"Oh," Amy said, "Where were you going?"

"I don't know," I started, "Mall probably. I am going to ditch the next period after lunch, so yeah. Want to come?"

I started walking toward the doors without even listening for Amy's answer. I stopped at the doors, knowing she would come. _3…2…1…_ I thought, after I thought 'one,' she came through the doors.

I laughed. Some things may never change.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"I am not sure," I started, "But I am kind of hungry."

Amy giggled. I gave her a 'what's so funny?' kind of look.

"You're _always_ hungry," Amy said.

I grunted and shot Amy a glare. She laughed and skipped in front of me.

"I bet you can't catch me," She teased. She started to jog a little faster and I ran after her. When I caught her I threw her in the grass and started to passionately kiss her. She gave, surprisingly no opposition and kissed me back. But, before she could go anywhere with the kiss, I got off of her and started walking to the mall.

"Sorry babe, but let's go before you get out of hand." I said. She gasped and ran up to me, giving me one of those slaps that hardly even hurt.

"Bitch," I said.

"Asshole," Amy replied. I smiled.

"Whore." I declared. I was starting to have a little bit of fun.

"Cheapskate," Amy said in a much toned voice. I guess she was declaring victory.

"Funny how you should say that…" I mumbled as I led her to the mall.

_**Later.**_

After having some food at the mall, Amy and I went to the hill (where we had our little fun.) I was pretty embarrassed to be there because of the circumstances.

I looked at Amy, who was laying down beside me. I smiled. Her eyes were closed and she seemed in peace. I took off my backpack and went through it, looking for my notebook. Once I found it, I took it out and got to an empty page.

Taking out a pencil, I looked at Amy. She was my inspiration at the moment. From the heart, (Or at least that's what I think it was from,) I started writing.

_The way their tears make you want to change the world…  
So that it doesn't hurt her anymore... _

_  
Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them... _

_  
It matters not.  
Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. _

_  
When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. _

_  
We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. _

_  
A feeling,  
only felt_

I smiled when I was finished this poem. It was about Amy, and I felt that it was the finest one yet. I looked at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Amy stirred from her slumber and looked at me, giving me a smile. I laid myself beside her and held her hand.

"Tails?" Amy started as I looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, Ames?" I asked. I tried to find shapes as I looked up at the clouds.

"Do you see that heart in the clouds?" She asked. I smiled when I did see it.

"Sure do." I said.

"Well," Amy started, looking over at me. I looked back at her and waited for her to continue. "Legend has it that when a couple sees a cloud in the shape of a heart together, they will be together forever."

I smiled. That's a legend I sure hope would come true.

**111**

I got home at about eight-fifty. I stayed at Amy's house for dinner. Boy, does her mom make tremendous spaghetti.

I collapsed on the bed as I made it into my room. I was extremely tired. I was about to close my eyes, but the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hello. This is the principle at Station Square High School. May I ask who is speaking?"_

My heart started pounding. I thought fast and deepened my voice just by a little bit.

"Yes, this is Julies The Hedgehog speaking." I said.

"_Hello." I heard, "Are you the guardian of Miles Prower?"_

"Erm," I started, "Yes, yes I am."

"_Well, I was calling to inform you that Miles skipped most of his classes today. We think that he needs time off from this school. We're thinking of another two week suspension."_

'Score,' I thought. "Well, alright. I'll tell Tails when he comes home."

"_Okay. Thank you."_

"No problem. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and smiled contently. That went well.

I was in no mood to speak, however. I looked outside and saw that the sky was a purple-orange color. Late evening was the best time to think.

I made my way to the local park to lay in the grass. I felt my stomach stir every time I thought of Amy or my nose picked up a scent similar to hers.

I smelled the Air. There was something that made my heart flutter. It smelled of Amy. When I finally found the source, I noticed that it was a single flower. I picked it up and sniffed it, feeling a bit of an emotional 'high' afterward.

That was it. I was in love for the first time in almost a year.

_**Well, that's it… For now. Sorry for the wait everyone. I feel a bit bad that you waited so long for a pretty crappy chapter. Well, that's what I feel for this one. Don't worry, next chapter will come sooner and it will be better. Next chapter will be really dramatic and will keep you off-the-edge, so please, buckle your seatbelts! :p**_

_**I really am happy for the amount of reviews coming to this thing. Thanks a lot! And, here's the review replies to Chapter 11!**_

**Kitsune Disciple: I feel honored that you feel that way, mate. Thanks a lot for the review!**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Lol, thanks. Don't worry, fights will arise soon enough. Ahem… Next chapter. (Shameless plug #1)**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thanks for the review! Next chapter will also be romantic! (Shameless plug #2) Really enjoy your reviews, mate!**

**HA19: Thanks for the review. But, you should be inspired to write stories. I know that you like mine, but I think yours would be as good as mine. If you would really like, we could do a collaboration or something. I could help you out. Well, anyway, please keep onto this story!**

**Orangexxpopsicle: LMAO! Gorilla on Acid! XD Thanks a lot for this review and, don't worry. More things are going to arise next chapter. (Shameless plug #3)**

**Tails Blackheart: Tails will show his darker side in the next chapter, so don't worry. :D (Shameless plug #4)**

_**Lol, thanks for all of the reviews. I really, really appreciate it. Come back next chapter, as one of the most important problems will arise.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	13. Runaway

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they were really appreciated. Well, I promised a very dramatic and important chapter for this one, so here it is. **_

_**I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. If you do, then we will be on a perfect balance. If not, than maybe I have to enjoy it a bit more. :P**_

_**Please, by all means review. This will be the very first chapter that I have ever written with as much drama, so I really need reviews to say how good, or bad it is. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I awoke the next morning and smiled. The day was going to be perfect. I didn't have to worry about school, and Amy was going to skip again today so just she and I could hang out.

I got out of bed and stretched. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. My eyes were showing from under my long bangs. I haven't seen them in ages, and I noticed how good they looked out of under my eyes.

I didn't bother brushing my hair after noticing this. It looked just fine the way it was. No, wait… What? What am I saying? I am emo; I shouldn't be feeling this way.__

But, I was. I shook my head of those thoughts and combed my hair over my eyes. Maybe I was going through some teenage crisis or something.

I threw on a red and black striped polo and some skinny jeans. No need to shower today, as I did last night and I also wasn't going to school today.

I walked downstairs and poured myself some cereal. Nothing too special, as I wasn't in any dire mood to eat that morning. I sat myself on the couch and started watching the television. I looked at the time. It was already nine-forty. Sonic left an hour ago, and his parents were probably at work today. Great.

I laughed at the stupid weatherman. He said that today was going to be a perfect sunny day, but when I looked outside it was pouring. How stupid of the news, giving people false information. They should get fired.

Something in my jeans started vibrating. I jumped a bit because I wasn't expecting it. I took out my cell phone and checked the caller. Amy Rose. I smiled.

"Hey babe," I said as I pulled the phone to my ear, "Kind of early, no?"

"Yeah," Amy said. I heard her laugh. "I'm at the door. Come and let me in."

I smiled and got up off of the couch. I went to the door and opened it, reveling Amy, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Why, hello there," I said through the phone before closing it. I smiled. Amy let herself in and took off her sneakers. I kissed her gently on the lips and led her to the couch. I sat back down and continued watching the news network. "Have you eaten yet?"

I looked at Amy, awaiting the answer. She smiled and nodded. "My mother thinks I'm at school. How incredibly stupid of her, huh? Oh, did you get a call from the school yesterday?"

It took me a few seconds to take that all in. "Oh, yeah. I received a call at around nine last night. I pretended to be Julies. That principle is incredibly dense, no?"

Amy giggled and playfully poked my side. "Ouch." I grumbled.

Amy gasped. "Sorry! I forgot about the wound!"

"No problem, Ames." I laughed a bit. I laid down on the couch and hoisted my legs on to her lap. She grumbled a bit because my legs were pretty heavy. I didn't care about her grumbling. My comfort was at stake!

Amy looked at me, a very evil, if not _sexual_ glare coming from her eyes. I gulped. What was she going to do to me?

She pushed my legs off of her and laid down on me. I couldn't refuse her actions; it felt _awesome. _I smiled and wrapped my arms around her bum. She took the converter and switched the TV off.

I kissed her cheek and she looked me in the eyes. She smiled. I smelled the air. It smelled of apples and cinnamon, which is the kind of shampoo Amy had recently purchased. She told me, of course. Apples and cinnamon is one of the most tasty smells ever.

"Tails?" Amy asked. Her breath didn't smell of rotten meat and old milk like most of our breaths do, it smelled more like strawberries.

"Yeah?" I asked. She smiled and playfully nibbled my bottom lip.

"I love you." She said. I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, too."

She smiled and got off of the couch. She extended her hand to me so I can take it, but I had other plans.

"Come on," She started, "Let's go."

"Go?" I exclaimed, "Go where? It's raining!"

"So?" Amy said, "We can dance in the rain, run around, sit under a tree… Isn't it romantic?"

I sighed and got up, taking Amy's hand into mine. "Can it. Let's go, but romance isn't my thing."

Amy laughed kissing my cheek. "To me, you're the most romantic guy I know." She exclaimed before we closed the door.

**111**

The rain poured down on our heads. My hair was wet, so it showed it's true length. Amy laughed and mentioned more than twice on how I need to get a haircut. I didn't mind the length. It hides my eyes.

Amy and I were sitting under a tree in the park right now. I simply laid up against the tree and listened to Amy rant on about boys and things she wanted to do in life. Jeez, talk about taking it all at once!

"…And than I want to open up a flower shop." Amy stated, _finally _putting an end to her long rant.

I laughed. "That would be pretty cool." I pulled out a cigarette, this time needing one. I sighed as I realized that I left my lighter on the table at my house.

"Looking for this?" Amy said as she took out my lighter from her pocket. I smiled and took it from her. She was always prepared for _anything_.

"Thanks," I said and lit my cigarette. Amy simple smiled and took it out of my mouth, taking a drag. I laughed at her. She was so much different than in the beginning of the year.

After the cigarette was finished, Amy and I were just laying there together. The rain was pouring down on us, but the day was, on a whole pretty warm. Amy was in a thin white sweater and jeans, so it was obvious that she was wearing a darker colored sports bra underneath. The thought about what she would look like _without_ the bra turned me on, but I strained myself.

"Tails?" Amy started. I turned my head and looked at her. I let out a smile.

"Hmm?" I started, "What's up?"

"What are you going to do about Scourge?" She asked, "I mean, after he gets off of his suspension, he is going to come after you, you know."

I shrugged. Personally, I didn't want to deal with that jerk at the moment. "When the time comes, I'll do what I have to."

Amy nodded and laid her head on my chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too."

I smelled her hair. Something about it made me a tad turned on. I didn't know why though, but all that I knew was that she smelled heavenly.

I laughed as I pushed Amy off of me and into a puddle. She yelped in excitement and I laughed as I ran off. I heard her yell 'You're done!' I looked back at her and noticed that she was giggling as she ran after me. Smiling I slipped on the grass. She jumped on top of me and tickled me.

"Ah! Amy, stop!" I laughed. She wouldn't stop and I just didn't stop laughing. When she did stop, however, she smiled at me. I blushed as I felt myself already hard.

"Someone's getting a little horny," Amy cooed. I grunted and pushed her off of me. She crawled up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and gave her vaginal area a teasing rub. She moaned a bit into the kiss and looked up at me. I chuckled and got up off of her.

"Catch me at a better time." I said.

**111**

I walked into my house at three o'clock. I had the greatest day with Amy. Better than any other days that I had with her so far.

I walked into the living room, not expecting to see Julies, Sonic's father sitting on the couch. It was really quiet in the house, so I was guessing no one else was in there yet.

"Miles Prower."

I looked at Julies. He never used my real name unless he was really angry. I gulped.

"Yeah?"

Julies turned off the TV and started walking toward me. I gulped and started walking backward, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Where were you today?" He asked.

I shrugged. "At school."

Julies nodded. "So, that's why the principle called me at work today, confirming that I knew that you were suspended?"

I cringed. Julies voice was getting louder. He was getting angry and looked a bit like a tomato. Wait, wrong thing to think! I had to hold in a laugh.

"Tails," Julies started, "What would your parents think?"

My mind screeched to a stop. Did he just bring up my parents? No, he didn't…

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I exclaimed. I felt my own temper rising, "My dad? Fuck off!"

Julies took my wrist and sat me on his couch. I tried to get free.

"When I got home I went up to your room to look for you," He started, "I found these when I couldn't find you."

He held out a box of cigarettes. "You are not to go out for a while. You are _grounded._"

I snatched the box from his hands and pushed him off of me. "You are not my father."

I stormed up the stairs. I grabbed a bag and started putting my personal belongings inside. I grabbed my guitar and put it in it's own bag, hoisting it onto my back. I left the house without saying another word.

Where I was going? I don't know. But what I did know was:

I was never going to go back there again.

_**Well, there you have it. So, Tails is running away, but next chapter will be even more drama as we see what happens when Amy gets home. Don't get settled in, mates. The ride is only just starting.**_

_**Well, here are Chapter 12's Review Replies. **_

**HA19: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks for the review, mate. It, along with all of the others, inspired me so. :P I appreciate it!**

**Tails Blackheart: Score!**

**Orangexxpopsicle: Micheal Jackson really loves boys, huh? :P Thanks for the review.**

_**Well, there you have it… I would say more, but… I have a job interview in five minutes and am kind of in a rush. Well, hope to see you next chapter!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	14. Unaccepted Love

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I see that we have another reviewer now. I am happy that this is attracting more people. :D**_

_**Well… My comments on last chapter…**_

_**Tails had a great day with Amy. He was suspended from school because of skipping so much and was really happy. But when he came back home, Julies got angry because he found out that he smoked and was suspended. To make matters even worse, Julies brought up Tails' dead parents, so Tails ended up running away.**_

_**Well, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing it. I know that it wasn't as good as it should, or rather, could have been, but I tried. I was in a rush because of this job interview and, well, I may have slacked off.**_

_**Good news, I got the job. So I will be bringing in a paycheck now, which means I am happy. :D**_

_**Anyway, enough ranting on. Enjoy!**_

I was seated on the hill. I don't think I have to describe which hill it is, as many of you could probably guess. My arms were now covered in brand new cuts which were dripping with my vital fluids. After Julies mentioned my parents, all I saw was red. I went up to my room and gathered all of my important things.

I brought the cigarette I was smoking to my mouth. After taking a drag, I let out a few coughs. This wasn't good for me. Really, none of this was good for me. It was night time, so the temperature dropped. The rain turned to snow and all that I was wearing was a thin hoody and jeans, along with my shoes. My ears were cold.

I sniffed, bringing the loose snot that was dripping from my nose back up. I cringed as I accidentally touched my wrist. It hurt so much, but nothing can match with the emotional pain I was experiencing now. It was like I was smacked with a pan over the head, or, rather, emotions.

I sighed. Maybe running away wasn't the best idea. I looked at my phone. Nine missed calls, which were from both Julies and Sonic. I didn't dare reply to any of them, as it would give them an idea of where I was.

I let out another sniff. My cigarette was almost done. Just one drag left, so I decided to take it now. After flicking the empty filter away, I reached into my pocket for another. I mentally cursed when I noticed that I was out of cigarettes. Had I already smoked through six?

I sighed, rubbing my hands on my shoulders a little to keep myself warm. I wondered how Shadow was. I hadn't seen him for the longest while, since I have been with Amy during all of my free moments. I also wondered where I was going to stay.

Than it hit me; Shadow lived on his own in a pretty big apartment. We were best friends, so maybe he would let me crash with him for a while. I got out my cell phone and scrolled down to his name. After pressing talk, I put it to my ear. I cursed as no one answered.

I got up and slung the bags I had over my shoulder. I decided to go to Shadow's house anyway; there was heat and most likely food there. I rubbed my stomach as I felt it grumble with hunger. I hadn't eaten anything since mid-day, and it was already almost eleven o'clock.

I looked up at the stars and the moon. They were beautiful, and they made people happy, they mocked me so. I looked for where I was, which was Palmtree Avenue. Shadow lived just a few doors down from where I was. I prayed that he was there right now, as I felt frostbite start to hurt my ears.

I knocked at his door, patiently awaiting his reply. When none came, I panicked and knocked again. I sighed as nobody answered. I turned around and started to walk off, that is, until I heard the door open.

I turned around and saw Shadow standing there. He gave me a wave and turned so I can get through. I happily took the offer and waltzed right in.

"Hey." He said. I took off my hoody and sat myself on his couch. Under my hoody I had a simple black tee shirt on, so my new established cuts were fully visible.

"Yo," I started, putting on a mask to hide my emotions. I saw Shadow look at my wrists; I knew that he knew what I did. "Do you mind if…"

"Tails, why did you cut yourself?" Shadow budded in, "You know, it's not a great idea. Nothing is solved by that."

I felt my breathing get more unstable. My eyes started to tear up, but I wouldn't dare show Shadow my emotions. He would probably see me as weak or laugh at me.

"I, erm…" I started. My voice sounded quivery and emotionless all at the same time. "I need a place to stay."

"Why?" Shadow started. I inwardly sighed, feeling content that I avoided his question so easily.

"I ran away from home. I am not going back," I inquired. There was no force on this earth or below it that would make me go back. I would not sink so low as to crawl back into Julies' house, and ask for forgiveness. No way in _hell_.

"Why did you run away?" Shadow asked. I could still sense his gaze on my wrists, which made me a tad more uncomfortable.

"Because," I started, gaining a deep breath so I could say all that I needed to, "Julies found out that I got suspended. When he found out, he asked me what my parents would have thought."

Shadow nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"I mean," I started, feeling my eyes tear up all over again, "Do you know how hard life is when everybody is bringing your parents, who had recently died back up? I never wanted to forget them, but what Julies did was so wrong in so many ways."

"I understand," escaped Shadow's lips. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. "M parents died when I was seven years old. I used to be a nicer and happier person, but when they died; my own happiness went to hell with them."

I gasped. Shadow never let that out before. It seemed like he was a whole different person now.

"So," I started, "Can I bunk here for a while?" I hoped that this changed how Shadow felt. It was really sad to see him like this.

"As you wish," Shadow said. I smiled. Than I remembered that I promised to call Amy.

"Shadow, I'll be back." I started, "I got some unfinished business."

Shadow nodded and I pulled on my hoody. I walked out of the house right afterward.

I pulled out my cell phone. The battery was really low. I made a mental note to put it charging before I crawled into bed that night. I debated on weather or not to call Amy. I mean, for her it was a school night. But than again, she would be pretty mad if I didn't call her. I decided to call her, intent on keeping my manhood.

I waited a few seconds before she picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line. Her voice sounded hoarse and insecure. Just what went down at her place?

"Amy? Are you okay?" I asked. I was really worried about her right then. She must have been through hell and back if she sounded so horrible.

"Yeah. Tails, can we meet somewhere? We _really_ have to talk." Amy said between sniffs. My heart started pounding in my chest, threatening to stop at any second.

"S-sure," I stuttered, "Where?"

"The park? Meet me there in five." Amy said. I agreed and closed my phone.

I started walking to the park. Something inside of me was telling me that it would be better for me not to go, but another part of me was drawing me in. I sighed.

I made it to the park in what seemed like forever. I checked my cell for the time, which read that six minutes had passed. I sat on one of the benches and waited for Amy. The night was really soothing, but something wasn't right…

I heard footsteps coming into the park. When I looked toward them, I saw Amy, the angel of my life, walking toward me. Her eyes, usually bright and full of happiness, were now dull and puffy. Her eye liner and mascara were running away from her eyes. Kind of reminded me of Alice Cooper.

Amy sat beside me. The silence was really awkward and dreary. Something inside of me told me that I should have listened to the voice that said 'stay home.'

"Amy?" I started.

"Tails…" Amy seemed to have lost control of all of her emotions and started hugging me while crying. I felt tears of my own drip from my eyes as I heard her sweet voice cry in angst. "I can't be with you anymore…"

I swore that I heard a crash of lightening as she said those six horrid words. "What?"

"Tails…" Amy started.

"Tell me why, Amy!" I shouted. My eyes were over flowing with tears now. How come life had to take everything I loved and cared about away from me so maliciously?

Amy sniffed, resulting in the snot that was coming out of her nose to slip back inside. I wiped it away for her. That was what a proper boyfriend would do…

"My mom found the cigarettes, Tails!" Amy exclaimed. My heart started pounding really fast. "She noticed I smelled like them since I started hanging out with your new self!"

I looked at the floor. The snow that was there was now more like slush. The heat rose a bit, so the flakes were now rain. "So, she doesn't want you to be with me…"

Amy cried harder into my chest. "I wish things were more like last year, when there was nothing to worry about."

"Same here…" I mumbled rather tonelessly. I wasn't paying much attention to Amy as she spoke. I was paying attention on how I was going to punish myself later for doing this to her. I hurt her so much.

"I wish you could go back to the way you were. I love you." Amy muttered. I pushed her softly off of me and got off of the seat.

"No, Amy…" I said. My heart was beating so fast that you could probably use it to supply energy to the whole town. "Things will never be the same."

I started walking away slowly. Amy was crying now by herself in the ice cold rain of the night. My heart, however, was colder that any of it. Warm tears flooded out of my eyes as I dug my nails into my skin. Things would never be the same again.

Because our relationship was forbidden.

_**Wow. What a chapter. This was the most dramatic piece of work that I have ever written. I feel extremely proud of my work. Maybe this is paying off.**_

_**I feel honored to have written this for all of you. And, knowing that you all have read up to here tells me that this was good. Please review.**_

_**Anyway, here are chapter thirteen's review replies.**_

**HA19: Thanks for the review. Yes, adults ruin everything… It kind of sucks. DX On the other hand, the whole 'bum' joke was really funny. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Nicend: Thanks!**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Sorry for bringing up those memories! Didn't mean to! Anyway, yes, I learned from experience as well. Julies is a jerk! (No offence to anyone…) Thanks for the review, by the way! :D**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thanks for the review, mate! I do try to make it longer. I hope I succeeded. Review!**

**Lilchoiboy18: Thanks for the review. I hope this one wasn't as rushed. And, LOL to the comparison to the Twilight Zone! Funny! :D**

**Tails Blackheart: Was Tails evil enough in this chapter? :P**

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hope I stay writing for all of you forever, as I am having a really great time at it. Thanks!**_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**Ciao.**_


	15. A Saturday Gone Bad

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter! I appreciate it on a whole other level.**_

_**Last chapter was really, really dramatic, huh? Well, you should expect some drama for this one. Tails' life should be going downward from here. **_

_**But, don't worry, sometime later in the story there should be something to shape him up.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I wiped my eyes for the millionth time that night. Shadow had gone out with Skye to go shopping for the baby that was expected in less than three months. I was completely alone and had no one to comfort me.

I looked at my parent's picture and yelled again. Why did they have to go? Why did they have to screw up my life and die on that train? I wondered what was going through my father's and mother's head as the train went crashing into that bridge. They… They left me to cope by myself in this cruel world… They didn't even have any family around here so I can be with them!

I picked up the picture. It was in a beautiful frame. Pathetic. I threw it into the wall, smashing it in the process. Some things were meant to go when they left, and this was one of them. I wished that I was on that train. I wished I didn't stay behind and put Amy in so much pain. I wished I died along with my parents.

I got on my knees, scratching them on the loose glass on my floor in the process. They didn't even sting. I picked up a large shard of glass and held it above my wrist. I needed punishment. Punishment for smashing my only memory of my parents, hurting Amy, getting her involved in drugs, and living. I brought the shard down to my wrist. It made a small hole where it touched, so I knew that it was sharp enough to get the job done. I drew it across my arm, getting a good amount of blood to drip out. The pain eased me so.

I guess that the pain brought me back to my senses. I looked at my parent's picture, now with drips of blood on it. I brought it up and hugged it, crying like the pathetic piece of life that I was. I just sat there, the glass still digging its way through my legs and my knee. I didn't mind the pain though. It was soothing.

After my fit of tears, I looked at the time. Four-thirty in the morning. Shadow was probably spending the night at Skye's house. I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep, soaked in tears, sweat and blood.

**111**

I awoke sometime later. The night didn't bring too much sleep due to a dose of insomnia. I sighed and got out of bed.

I walked into the washroom and looked in the mirror. _Oh, it's you again._ I thought. I sighed. I looked horrible, my fur was matted, and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. They had visible bags under them from the lack of sleep as well. My cut was crimson and it stung a lot.

I saw that there was a note on the sink. I picked it up and took a quick look at it. It was from Shadow, no doubt. It said that he and Skye were going to the grocery store and didn't know when they would be home. I smelled the air. It was horrid.

I opened up the shower curtain and hopped in. Being clothed in only a pair of boxers, it took only a few seconds to take them off. I turned on the shower, not noticing that it was extremely cold. Not that it mattered, as I was unworthy of a special treatment.

After my cold shower, I walked out. Not being shy because of there being nobody home, I walked out with a towel in my hands rather than around my waist. When I got into my room, I dried myself and than clothed myself in a black tee shirt, baggy blue cargo jeans and black shoes. I combed my hair as I usually did, to the side and messy. I put on a black beanie and a few wrist bands.

I ignored my stomach's constant plea for food as I walked past the kitchen. Shadow and Skye were at the store, so that meant there was no food in the house. Not that cared though.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small cutting knife to fit into my pocket. After that, I took five dollars from the wallet Shadow must have left home and my cell phone. There was no need for keys, as I didn't have any for the house yet.

I walked out of the house and was really cautious about keeping the door closed. My baby, the 1965 Fender Stratocaster, was inside there so I wasn't too keen on letting someone in to steal it.

I turned around from the house and saw that the weather was just as dreary as I was feeling. Since it rained, there was a blanket of fog over the city. The sky was dark grey with rain clouds and a small spit of rain fell from it. The snow that was on the ground from last night was now gone, as the temperature heated up a bit because of the clouds.

I heard a crash of thunder as I started walking away from the house. It was Saturday, so I expected more laughter and happiness outside, but all I got was the noises of cars passing by. I checked my phone for the time, which now read 9:42am. I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

I walked away from the house and felt the hard pelts of rain hit me in the head. They didn't necessarily hurt as much as make my day worse. I felt worse as the damned rain started becoming heavier, which meant that I got wet. I stopped at the road and a car drove by over a puddle, splashing me with the dirty ground water. I sighed.

I kicked a small stone as I walked to the park. I was there last night with Amy before she broke up with me. Yesterday I woke up feeling great about myself. I had a permanent home, a family, friends, and a beautiful girlfriend. Today, however, I woke up feeling exhausted. I no longer had a place I could call 'home,' I didn't have a girlfriend, and the 'family' I had was now on the lookout for yours truly.

The park was as bad looking as the rest of the city. It was very dreary, the fog seemed thicker here than near Shadow's house. The rain was now coming down a bit harder than before, not that I minded. I was already pretty much soaked to the bone, so I couldn't get any worse. My hair, because of being so wet, seemed darker and farther down my face, which emphasized my 'shady kid' look.

I sat on one of the benches, receiving a wet smack sound. The sky lit up for a split second as a wave of lightning roamed across it. There was a storm coming. A big storm.

I sighed and felt lonely. Usually I would be with Amy, principally on a Saturday. But today was the first day I wasn't _allowed_ to see her. Today was the first day I felt so unneeded, so unwanted for the last few months. I felt so bad. I felt like punishing myself again.

I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my cuts. There were very faint lines across my wrists, which were months old. But now, there were brand new crimson cuts all over them. I remembered that I promised Amy about not cutting my wrists anymore. Bullshit.

I heard footsteps coming toward me, so I rolled my sleeves down. I looked toward where the footsteps were coming from and saw the silhouette of a girl through the misty fog. When she came closer I realized that she was Amy. I sighed and embraced myself for more tragedy.

Amy positioned a counterfeit smile on her face as she came closer to me. I mentally slapped myself. How much did she think I'd believe?

"Hi." She said as she sat beside me on the bench. I looked away from her. What was once my angel was now my excuse to cry...? Pathetic.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Hi."

"Listen, about last night…" She muttered.

"I know," I started, cutting her off, "You don't want to be with me any more and want to forget all that's happened between us, right?"

"No, not at all!" Amy exclaimed, a few tears coming to her eyes. How pathetic is that? She is the one who made me cry. "I want to be with you, Tails! I love you no matter what my mother says!"

"I don't think a _lover_ is supposed to make you cry, get no sleep, and cut yourself all night…" I mumbled a bit too loud. Amy caught on to it and gasped at me.

"You…" She started, a tear dropping from her eye. "You promised."

I grumbled and looked at her. She definitely didn't catch me at a great time. "Promises only apply to people who you love."

I got off of the bench and started to walk away. I know what I did wasn't too great. Maybe it was for the best though. I did this very thing the second time in the last twelve hours. I left her on the bench crying.

Afterward, I just sat down on a ledge near my school. I didn't know what I was doing there, and I was also suspended, which meant that if I was caught there I could be charged. But, what I do know is that it comforted me a bit.

I scored a cigarette off of some guy as people were walking by. He lit it and continued on his way. I took a drag from it and immediately felt a large amount of stress go out with the smoke. I sighed. This is all that there was to life. Nothing was ever going to change and I would never love again. Just _great._

I took another drag and thought about the whole Amy situation for a moment. Wait, she didn't care about our relationship and me smoking and doing bad stuff when we were together. She told me that she didn't care what others thought and that she'd love me forever… What?

I sighed and shook my head of those thoughts. Things were never going to be the same between her and I. I didn't know why, but something inside of me felt like it was tearing in two.

…Oh wait, that was my heart.

"You know, smoking isn't that good for you."

I turned around and felt my heart speed up at that voice. When I looked up, I saw a pair of emerald green eyes smiling at me. Those orbs belonged to none other than Sonic.

"H-hi, Sonic." I stuttered, "What's up?"

Sonic took a seat beside me on the curb. He took my cigarette and flicked it away. He gave me one of his grins and continued.

"Found a place yet?" He looked me in the eye, using as much sympathy as he could offer. I gave him credit for that, as he was usually the jumpy and hyper one.

"Erm," I muttered, "I'm actually living at Shadow's place… You're not going to tell Julies, are you?"

"Nah, couldn't." Sonic said, "But when you come to your senses, come back alright? I miss you."

I laughed and gave Sonic a nod. "Got it."

Sonic smiled and got up. He started jogging away and left me to my thoughts once again. I sighed, thinking that life couldn't get any worse.

But I thought too soon.

_**Whew, thanks for the reviews! Not too long of a chapter, I know. But, give me credit. I am kind of in a crisis at the moment, and I really don't know how I am going to get out of it without being hurt.**_

_**Anyway, here are chapter fourteen's review replies!**_

**Lilchoiboy18: Thanks for the reviews. Yes, plot twists make a story good. :P And don't worry, nobody is going to die like in Romeo and Juliet. :P**

**Orangexxpopsicle: Thanks for the review, and apology accepted. That's happened to me many times. Thanks!**

**Nicend: Thanks for the review. :D**

**HA19: Getting you to the edge of your seat is just my job. :P Tails won't get suicidal, but let me say… Something will put him on life and death matters. ;) (Shameless plug #1!)**

**The-Blue-Zephyr: No problem. I have been through the same thing after my parents brought up my grandmother who… Well, kinda hard to talk about it. Anyway, thanks for the review! And yes, smack your god-brother! :P**

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Lol, yeah now that you put it that way… Maybe Tails should stop. Oo Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you get into that college!**

**Kitsune Disciple: Thank you for the review. Hm, yes, it does seem like Shadow thinks his parents are in hell. But he doesn't! Really! :P Hope you liked this one!**

**Tails Blackheart: I won't kill Amy, but she is going to get hurt sooner or later… ;) (Shameless Plug #2!)**

_**Well, thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it took a tad long. I have been experiencing problems lately. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See you next time. **_

_**Ciao.**_


	16. Watch Me Bleed

_**Hello to all of my loyal readers who have read to this point:**_

_**Congratulations. You have given me the desire to start updating again and fix my story. Yes, I know that this is a tad late, (and by a tad I mean three months,) but I had the biggest shitload of writer's block. I mean, seriously. It sucked so badly. **_

_**But, apparently my writer's block is gone! This means a new update! :O**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I do hope that I still have some reviewers so that I can keep the desire level up enough so that I can finish this story before Christmas and start the third installment. Think I can do it? It's up to you.**_

_**Oh, and another thing, this story is not based on my life anymore. It's based loosely on events in my life, but not entirely looped around the neck of it, which means the deletion of the previous chapter sixteen. "Let's add my girlfriend into the story!" *Shot***_

_**Anyway, I do hope that you all enjoy and hope twice as much that you review!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Total darkness. Dread, agony, hatred, desire… It was all coming back to me now. The memories that burned my soul and made me flinch with caution. I shall not stumble onto those memories of the last week again. I will do anything in my power not to do so. Because I knew that if I did I would resort to doing something that could end up ruining my life. Yet the memory still plagued pain onto my spirit.

She had left me.

There it was again, that agonizing rip that I felt to my heart every time I thought about her. The pain was so bad that I would have very well have chosen death over it. I could end it so easily right here. This pair of scissors was tucked ever so neatly in my hand. I could just open them and slit my wrists until I bled to death. I could have slit my thought and suffocated. I could have even stabbed myself somewhere and just inflict pain onto myself and live with it for punishment.

But I also couldn't.

There was a force that was propelling me to do the opposite. It was propelling me to live and move on with life. It was also a memory that pledged my soul into darkness. It was the memory of her face.

Her face. Her sweet, loving, gentle face. It burned my brain just to think about it. It was the only thing that mattered to me now. It was driving me insane.

I can't take it! I took the picture of her face that I held neatly in the other hand and started cutting it up with the scissors. I had to end my feelings right there or else I wouldn't be able to move on. I felt as if the world was collapsing around me as I cut the picture. First her eye was removed from the photograph, than her nose, her hair, her ears, her lips. I cut it until it was all in neat little peaces that were just bigger than my index finger. The smooth texture of the ripped up photograph was pleasurable. It felt soothing in a way. The edges of the ripped peaces cut the skin on my fingers. The feeling made them tingle. I smiled as I saw vital fluid of my own start to leak out of the small cut that the paper made. The cut stung my finger with a desirable amount of pain. I watched as my fingers bled and the red fluid dripped to the floor, making marks the size of a penny on the ground.

My stomach growled, yet I ignored it. Feeding was becoming scarce to me. I had begun to starve myself just so that I can faint at night and not have to deal with the insomnia that followed my anxiety around. I felt my hair and realized that it was matted because of the lack of washing time that I have been putting into it. I shrugged, not really caring about my life at the moment. All has been lost to me.

I shook my head and tried to forget about the memories that still tug at the back of my mind. It seemed like just yesterday that she broke up with me. It hurt my heart too much. My whole being was crying out in agony as the memories flushed back into my brain. I closed the pair of scissors rapidly, trying to push the painful memories back into the pit of my imagination. The sad thing was, it didn't work.

What was the reason for me keeping the promise I made for her? I mean, she had already broken the promise she made to me when she accepted my offer of companionship. She was _not_ with me forever, and she will _not_ be with me ever again.

I drew the scissors up, bringing them closer to my chest. The time of night was clear, as there wasn't a sound throughout the entire household. I shot a glance at my window; the only light was the light illuminating off of the moon and stars. Much to my concern, the day would be coming to a start soon. This was the saddest time of the day.

Why was this the saddest time of day, you ask? Well, it was so sad because I have lived through another worthless, painful day.

I could feel the addiction clawing at my veins as I considered my options here. I could end it, right now, and never have to worry about anyone missing me. My parents were dead, my ex-girlfriend didn't give half a shit about me, and the world would be a much better place without me.

Intriguing.

Much to my dismay, the image of her face appeared in my head again. I had promised not to kill myself. I had promised not to put her through so much pain.

But who ever said anything about self-mutilation?

I drew the blade of my scissors to my lower forearm and felt the cool steel against my skin. The feeling brought back so many painful memories that it was hard to resist cutting my main artery. I exhaled quietly and proceeded on to my ruthless display of infection and intolerance. I started to slowly slit the blade against my wrists, watching the blood flow out.

But you know what makes me feel the worst? It's the feeling that I know you like to watch me bleed.

_**Well, that's it for now. I know it's short, but think of this as a preview of what to expect next chapter. Reviews will make the update come faster!**_

_**Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I will update shortly.**_

_**Oh, and Happy Halloween!**_


	17. Harder Than You Know

**Hey guys, Not much to say. This is the last chapter, hope you all enjoy! =]**

**111**

Life is tough, you know? One day you feel so fucking loved, and than, your lover turns around and puts a knife in your back. Some people say that life is the cornerstone to a paradise, which you never feel hurt again. Some people believe in some sort of ultimate creator, a god, as you wish. Some believe that we all evolved from some type of under privileged animal, like a chimp or a dolphin, or whatever.

Anyway, my point is, that life is hard, and all it ever does is get harder.

_You said this would only get better, there's no rush, 'cause we have each other._

All I ever do now is cry. I cry, and bleed and sweat because of the depression. I cry so much that my head is always spinning. It's like internal bleeding in my brain. It's impossible for it to heal itself. She's always so happy. She always wants me to be her friend. You know how hard it is for the one you truly love to ask for nothing more than a friendship?

_You said this would last forever, but now I doubt if I was your only lover._

My tears are staining the page that I am reading out of my lyrics book. I hadn't opened it for a while, but it seems that maybe, I should write one last entry before I go.

You know, everything sucks. Life sucks, the government sucks, the environment sucks, the future sucks… It's so hard to take in all that sucking when there is nothing left to show you that life is actually worth living.

_Are we just lost in time, I wonder if, your love's the same…_

My tears are falling freely now. It's too hard. Way too hard. I love her. I still do, no matter what my mind tries to tell me. It's impossible. I gave her my all, I gave her my heart, my virginity, my love… And she responds with a slap in the face.

I'm not going to take it anymore! I'm ending it tonight, no matter what. You see, life is way, way too hard. It's impossible to endure it. She's with Scourge. It's over between her and I. This paper with the lyrics that are so close to my feelings should explain why I did it when Shadow comes into my room in the morning and finds my corpse on the floor.

'_Cause I'm not over you._

I collapsed on the floor, my tears were gushing out like the blood in my wrists are going to be later on. The floor is hard and cold, just like my heart. You see, there is not luck for anyone that's like me. My fists were smashing against the cold ground. I think they're broken. It doesn't matter, I feel no more pain. Come to think of it, I feel no more love or happiness either. Just the bitter tug of depression, and worse, jealousy.

I took a glance at the paper that was fastened nicely into the binder that was labeled 'Lyrics.' I picked up the pen next to me and started writing the next line.

_Baby, don't talk to me,  
I'm trying to let go,  
Not loving you is harder than you know…  
And girl you're driving me so crazy._

I looked at my arm. It was scarred, scratched, cut… And I wished for more. In the middle of my forearm were the letters engraved as 'AMY.' That scar was going to be showing at my funeral. Of course it would be.

I took a blade and drew it up my wrist. The cut went deep. I gasped as I did so. The blood was flowing freely now. I started to feel cold. I looked in the mirror, I was pale. I needed to finish this note before I left permanently. I wanted it to be on my chest while I lay in my casket.

_Okay I miss you if I never would stay,  
If you need time I guess, I'll go away.  
Inside me now there's only heartache and pain,  
So once the fire, you've become the rain._

There was blood all over the paper. I started to feel dizzy, my vision was impared. Before I collapsed, I wrote one, last line.

_Girl you're driving me so crazy._

**111**

**That's it. The Shame Game II is officially complete. But don't fret, the shame game series is not over yet. Don't you all worry, it's not over. Before jumping the gun, watch out for The Shame Game III: Redemption. Have a nice day! =]**

**Ciao.**

**Oh, and by the way, the song in this chapter is 'Harder Than You Know' by Escape the Fate. I do not own it.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
